


Grease: but a musical at Midtown High

by K_A_Drew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Counter tenor Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a sexy dancer, IT'S GAY, Infinity War? what's that?, M/M, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Supportive Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Wholesome Peter Parker, they're in a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Drew/pseuds/K_A_Drew
Summary: Peter's beyond excited to learn he's land the lead role in one of the most iconic musicals in theater, but it would be easier if his opposite wasn't the guy he partly lived with and harbored a major crush on.Harley sees this as his opportunity, and he wants Peter to know that when he's onstage most of the time he's not acting.But whos idea was it to invite the entire Avengers family?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 83
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

I'm writing a story where Midtown puts on a musical, and Peter and Harley get the leads, and the whole superhero family comes to watch. I was wondering what musical people would like to see. I was thinking something like Grease or Footloose. I just want to get some opinions. And if you could cast some of the characters you would like to see in roles for the muscal that would be great, but I do have a few ideas.

Grease

Peter is wholesome, and would make the perfect Sandy.

Skintight black outfits...

Michelle as Rizzo

Footloose

Peter as Ren, a guy from Boston who can dance and do gymnastics.

Harley the country babe...

Shuri as Rusty, and Michelle as the female Willard who pines but refuses to dance until the end.

Morgan and a little Cassie make an appearance to sing "Let's Hear it For the Boy"

Any suggestions are much appreciated:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, and since I'm doing Grease I'll probably do a Footloose au instead of a musical.

"Aunt May! Aunt May, I got it! I got the part!" He started shouting as soon as he entered the apartment racing around trying to find his aunt who finally came out of her room frazzled by the sudden excitement. Still she smiled at her nephew eager to hear about what got him so hyped when usually he came home from school fiddling and eager to be alone. When she saw the script clutched to his chest she knew there was only one thing. "You got the part?" She breathed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to be Sander “Sandy” Olsson!" His voice wasn't nearly as loud, but strained as he vibrated in his spot. May finally gave in and wrapped her nephew up trying to hold back her tears thinking about how Peter had just barely lived through school his freshmen year. Now he was a junior and going to be the lead in his very accepting schools musical. 

Once she had finally let him go, and his jitters had slightly subsided May silently walked to the door grabbing her keys. "Hey, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To the tower," she shrugged, "don't you think the extended family will want to know?"

There was a possibility they had already heard from Harley, but there was also the chance he knew Peter would come by himself and want to share the news. Harley just knew stuff like that, which is why he's so great. 

The two had become close friends when he moved to New York at the beginning of the year finally giving in to Tony and accepting his offer to live at the tower. The second he laid eyes on himhe flew into a gay panic thankful he had come out as bisexual. If he hadn't it would have been obvious to all who witnessed the encounter. Tony of course thought it was great, and constantly teased him about how he couldn't have imagined it better. That was probably why he was hesitant to go to the tower. One, he wanted to tell the rest of his family, but he knew Harley would be there with his country charm and ease that Peter craved to have himself.

So how he ended up in the elevator going to the penthouse of Avengers Tower was a little puzzling, but May clearly couldn't see that as she squeezed his shoulders smiling broadly. When it finally stopped and his aunt pushed him out into the open he was surprised to see everyone who was sure to be in the tower gathered in the living room, May must have called ahead.

"Hey Pete, what's the big news?" Tony jumped up off the sofa coming up to whisk Peter away, and when he looked back to beg his aunt to save him she just shrugged. "I wanted to tell them myself, but decided that I liked their squirming too much."

Just like he predicted.

Peter smiled nervously in Harley's direction unsure what to do knowing every adult in the room was silently rooting for them to do... Well to do something. Harley of course was as cool as ever admiring the guy he found absolutely breathtaking in the most adorable way. This was his chance, Peter was going to be Sandy to his Danny, and he'll be damned if he let another opportunity slip by without acting on the impulses that constantly struck him.

"I'm going to play Sandy in our school's rendition of Grease,” Peter finally announced, flopping on the couch his grin widening ignoring his imagination that told him Harley was watching him fondly. Instead he focused on Tony who barely got the chance to sit down before he stood fist bumping the air. “Yes! That’s my boy!”

“Tones, I think you’re more excited than the kid,” Rhodey chuckled before squeezing Peter’s   
shoulder. A silent congratulations. Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Bucky all did the same; but voiced it. Pepper seized him, kissed both his cheeks, and then turned to May giving her a hug. “And I have every right to be, both my kids are leads in their school musical.”

With Tony saying that it caught up to everyone what that meant exactly. Perhaps, hopefully, the two oblivious boys would finally be forced to admit something to one another. 

“Peter especially is going to kill it, he was better than all the girls who were so sure they were going to get it.” Harley smoothly switched couches plopping down beside Peter so there was no room between them, but he acted like this was completely normal. 

“Harley have you told your mom?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, and she said to take pictures for her-”

“Wait a second.” Tony’s voice was quick to halt everyone in the room as he seized on his son. “She’s not coming?” When Harley shook his head, now being the one to look to Peter for help, the other boy just smiled sweetly. “That won’t do, I’ll just send the private jet-”

“Tony please-”

‘Nope it’s already done.”

“Well Harls, you better start working on your Zucko moves,” Nat laughed eyeing the blue eyed teen wearily. They had never heard the boy sing let alone dance, and were sure like most high school productions it was going to be cringe worthy. Harley had seen Peter’s audition, but refused to let anyone see his. The side smirk that twirled at his lips told him that despite the adults snickers the boy from Tennessee wasn’t scared to step up to the plate.

If only Peter could say the same. He was beyond excited, but this was an iconic role nothing could go wrong.

\-----

Of course everything went wrong.

Two of the girls came in with mano, and fuming at their exclusive boyfriend they didn’t know they were sharing. Plus Abe broke his ankle in practice that same day. Now they were down four people, with four days until opening night. Frenchy, Doody, and Kenikie being the big ones they needed to replace now.

Thank god for Harley.

Gorgeously charming Harley who was constantly running lines in the bathroom, who wore his hair like Danny, and somehow managed to ship in three of their closest friends. 

“Cassie, Cooper, Shuri! You have probably saved us,” Peter gasped, pulling his friends from his secret life into him. “Like always,” Cooper quipped, slugging Peter's arms. He was only slightly frightened about playing opposite of Cassie, who was not only his life long best friend, but also terrifying in an unexpected way. 

“Grease is my all time favorite musical. Like I was going to pass up on this opportunity,” Cassie giggled.

“Great to hear. Frenchy, Marty, Doody?” Shuri just laughed eyes scanning the auditorium until they landed on Michelle who was running her lines alone. “Yeah no, I’m here for something else,” she smirked and the other three knew what she was talking about

\-----

Tony took his seat between Pepper and May, Morgan jumping from her own seat beside her mother and his lap. Harley’s mom settled in next to May, and Abbie was flipping through her program showing it off to anyone who would look to see her brother was the lead. 

The Barton’s were in front of them with Nat, Scott, and Hope. Even Thor, Val, and Carol had made it back from their mission to see the show.  
“Now can someone explain to me what’s wrong with these names?” T’Challa asked, eyeing the program like a forgien object. “Have you never seen the movie?” May asked, looking behind her. The other two women in Tony’s row also looked appalled at the possibility. 

“I haven’t.” It was expected that Steve and Bucky had never seen it, but the sight of Sam trying to explain the plot was amusing. Tony was going to keep his mouth shut on the fact that he’d never seen the movie or musical. 

“Is this kid appropriate?” Clint asked.

“Probably not.”

Before Laura could protest the lights dimmed and the music started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy- Peter  
> Danny- Harley  
> Rizzo- Michelle  
> Cha Cha- Liz   
> Leo- Brad  
> Frenchy- Cassie  
> Jan- Betty  
> Marty- Seymour  
> Kenickie- Shuri  
> Sonny- Flash  
> Doody- Copper  
> Putzie- Ned  
> Patty- Cindy

"Show time," Harley whispered in Peter's ear, and if he didn't have a sixth sense he would have been startled. Turning around Peter examined him never taking the chance to fully appreciate the Danny Zucko hair until this moment which was a shame. It suited Harley so well. 

He wasn't in his T Bird costume yet, which Peter had never seen before, but he wasn't complaining about the blue button up shirt which must have been completely unbuttoned by Harley himself minutes ago. 

"Everyone's been raving about me these last few weeks, but once they see you the whites of their eyes will be so large we'll see them from stage." The sight of Harley blushing was a rare one, but even in the dark Peter wouldn't chance missing it. 

He mumbled, "in a good way I hope."

"Of course." 

Silently Harley pulled him forward poking Peter's head through the thick curtain, and then resting his on top, peaking at the packed house. "I hope they like it." Why now was he starting to get nervous? They put together an amazing show, even if people didn't like the disregarded sexuality preferences they couldn't not like what the kids had done. It was impossible. 

It was a tough decision, but after swapping so many roles, it just made sense for the characters' preferences not be made into a big deal, as it should be. They were doing a school musical for crying out loud there was no need for historic or theatrical accuracy. 

Peter was turned around his hands instinctively gripping Harley on the waist. Making their starting position as the music started. "I think I forgot my lines,” Peter whispered, fingers carving into Harley’s lean build. This was too much, the lights around them brightened, which meant it was too late to dart. “I’m going to look out of place next to you-”

“You look perfect next to me,” Harley stopped him. One hand dropped from his shoulder so he could lock their hands together securly. It was while they were standing like that when Coach Wilson started to count down in his monotonous voice, but both of the boys barely listened. Letting their eyes hold each other relying confidence, not a single word needing to be said. 

They were ready, weeks of practice had made them so, but it was the natural chemistry that would make them stand out. Peter could do this with Harley, and Harley was able to open up if it was Peter on his other side.

Finally the curtain rose and the audience saw them for the first time.

There was an ocean backdrop behind them and a fan from backstage blew their hair around like they were actually outside. "Danny I don't want the summer to be over. I may never see you again." The fingers in Harley’s sides relaxed, even with people it was like they were alone. 

"Sandy don't talk that way." Harley tried to pull Peter’s gaze back to him as he dramatically sighed pouting at his shoes. The audience was terrifyingly silent, but they kept going like it wasn’t a bother. "But it's true I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go back to New York. It's not fair." 

Tony nearly fell out of his seat as Harley tilted Peter’s chin up and leaned in. He knew it was going to happen, but within the first act? For a school musical? It seemed a little soon. “Oh shit,” Morgan clearly thought the same thing. “Morgan!” Pepper hissed just as Peter pushed away on stage.

"Danny don't spoil it!”

"It's not spoiling it, it's only making it better.” All of the adults shared a look feeling like Harley wasn’t having a hard time staying in character. These sounded like things he would say.

Peter looked so sad and vulnerable, Bucky was clutching his heart. It was only the first god damn scene! "Is this the end?”

Their hands moved so now they were holding together, it was almost a shame it was just for a show. "Don't think about that. Just be here in the moment, all that matters is what's happening right now." They leaned in again hands smoothly embracing each other, and May was reaching for her phone when the lights went out. 

Peter was breathing heavily his eyes clenched shut even though he knew this wasn't the scene where Harley kissed him. When he finally opened his eyes he didn't see the moving props or the people shuffling around them in the darkness. All he saw was Harley staring at him like everyone was still watching them be Sandy and Danny. 

Before he could say anything the backstage crew pulled them away muttering about quick changes, and needing to turn the lights back on. 

Harley spared a look over his shoulder searching for Peter behind the blinding stage lights in the other wing. They were just leaning into each other and he almost lost it, how was he supposed to actually kiss him? Not like they got to practice either. Every time the scene came up Peter ran off, and finally he insisted it needed to be done on stage to be authentic. 

He wasn't trying to shut him down was he?

The lights came up and Ned and Flash came running on stage, that now looked like the inside of a school. Cooper followed suit holding a guitar case seeming to be barely interested in them as they called out to him. 

"Hey Kenickie!" Everyone turned in the direction of where Flash yelled, and out strutted Shuri sporting sunglasses and a leather jacket which she toyed with. "Where have you been all summer?"

T'Challa was a little confused because in the movie his sister tried to make him watch, he only got through the first three minutes, this guy was a dude. It didn't help that the crowd was still deadly silent.

"I was working, which is more than any of you skids can say." Shuri snapped back her accent heavy which added a nice clip to her lines. He was very relieved when everyone started to cheer for her, and very proud to be able to claim her as his family. 

"Workin," Ned asked. They shoved her lightly, but she pushed back harder smirking. "I got a job luggin' boxes at bargin city."

"That's good practice for after you graduate," Flash sneered. 

The glasses flew off her face revealing her murderous eyes. "Eat me!" She brushed his shoulders, and Tony realized that Flash was leaning slightly to make up for Shuri's lack of hieght. Which was so relatable. 

She leaned against the fake lockers enjoying herself more than she should. "I've been saving up for a new set of wheels."

"Hey you got em yet?" Ned added joining her. 

"I'm picking em up next week." Now wonder Americans loved acting so much, it was exhilarating. "Put a little spit shine on it and Leo and Scorpions are gonna eat my dust." The guys started howling with laughter bouncing off of each other again, and no one in the audience wasn't smiling. 

Harley swaggered in from the back everyone shouting excitedly upon his entrance. The group started to play fight like they weren't on stage at all. It was possible this was something they just normally did. 

"What did you do for vacation? We didn't see you round the neighborhood," said Shuri stuffing her hands in her pockets leaning back. "I was down at the beach lifeguarding and what not," Harley shrugged acting super chill. 

"Must been tough with all those hotties hanging around you." Flash leaned his cheek on Harley's seem giving off the appearance of a panting dog. "The only thing that hangs around Sonny are the flies," Cooper snapped acting snarky like his dad. 

"Har har har! You ever gonna learn to play that thing?"

"I've been practicing. I've already learned to play three chords, you wanna hear?" 

"No!" The audience laughed as all the T Birds sagged Cooper feigning disappoinment. 

"Hey how the action down at the beach?" Shuri flipped to a different subject stepping up onto the steps so she could drape her arm over Harley's shoulders. He shrugged, "it was flippin'." 

"Was it… was it crazy," she drawled out eyebrows raising suggestively as she bounced on her toes. "I did meet this one guy. He was… he was cool." Harley thought that wasn't anywhere near a good enough description. 

"You mean he puts out?" Flash shouted. Oh no he definitely does not, Harley grumbled internally. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hey I thought was all any of us thought about," Ned snorted. 

The bell rang stopping their howling fest again, and Flash pulled out a piece of paper. "Geez, every teacher that I've got this year has already flunked me at least once." Ned and Cooper came up for a closer inspection the latter blowing out a lot of air. "You better be careful or you'll spend all your time in McGee's office."

"No way! I'm not taking any of her crap this time." From behind him Mrs. Warren shortly made her way on stage glaring at the back of his head as if this were actually real. Snickering the two grabbed Harley and Shuri and they stuff with their backs facing to them. 

"This year I'm gonna make that old broad wish that she'd never seen me-"

"That's what I wished for last year. Now why don't you be a doll Sonny, and name an old broads dreams come true? I've got seventeen years until retirement, and I'd love to see you have Rydell before I do."

"Look principal McGee-"

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom?" She asked cooly, and Flash didn't have to act too hard to be uncomfortable. Mrs. Warren was an unsettling person after all. "Yes ma'am."

"Well are you just going to stand there so day?" She asked irritatingly. 

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am." She seemed satisfied and left, but Harley quickly jumped into her place. "I sure am glad you didn't take any of her crap Sonny," he cackled shoving him only to be shoved back in a way that seemed less friendly. 

As the T Birds left and the Pink Ladies entered the audience clapped enthusiastically just starting to get into everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"This year ladies we're gonna rule the school!" Michelle leaned back on Betty, shimmying as she cheered, sounding more excited than she ever had before. From the wings Shuri watched waiting for her next entrance, her sunglasses dimmed the bright lights from across the stage and hid her mesmerized eyes. 

As the girls cheered Betty continued to eat her Twinkies her pigtails bouncing as she did until Seymour stopped her. "Ew! Jan, Twinkies are adolescent!" Shuri had to admit she didn't know some of the midtown kids that well, but she liked this kid. He exuded confidence in the long pencil skirt and heels. 

"We are adolescent!" Betty cried more Twinkie in her mouth, but Michelle smacked her. "We don't have to flaunt it! Okay girls, let's go get em." She ran a hand through pixie like wig, and while it looked nice she preferred her rambunctious curls. 

Ned led them out on stage all of them immediately getting back into character. "Hey Jan! Looks good," he called eyes scanning Betty. It was such an un-Ned way of saying things that they all nearly started howling like the audience. 

Betty's mouth was still stuffed with puffed pastry, but she managed to snap back at the girls. "See!"

"How was your summer Marty?" Flash asked.

Seymour replied smoothly, "oh, you know. Some cocktail parties, some travel. 

"You call a week in a trailer park travel?" Cassie asked, fluffing her short ginger wig. "We had our own shower!" 

All eyes switched to Michelle and Shuri as the latter leaned in to the trailer girl resting her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Lookin' good today, Rizzo." Which, Shuri, thought was true. Surprisingly she was made for the stage. "Thanks Nickie, you don't look so bad yourself." Michelle leaned in to Shuri biting her lip, but just as the audience started to whistle she turned attention to Harley. 

"Zuck."

"Riz," he shrugged, " c'mon guys." The guys followed him out while the girls went the opposite direction, but instead of leaving Harley stopped in the wings. Watching Peter enter as Cassie fake tripped dropping her things. 

"Am I late? Am I going to get in trouble? I didn't know where to catch the bus, so I ended up walking. I'm from New York." Peter had on light blue capris, a white collared shirt, a blue jacket draped over his shoulders and a matching small blue scarf tied around his neck in a short side knot. 

"Well that's a heck of a walk," Cassie laughed from the floor. "We just moved here- oh, here, let me help you." Peter dropped to the floor and started picking stuff up, never wiping the dopey grin off his face. "I'm Sander, you can call me Sandy, by the way." 

"Frenchy. Welcome to Rydell." 

"Thanks do you know where room 207 is?" They both looked over Peter's binder, which Harley was ninety-nine percent sure Coach Wilson decided to leave blank. 

"207? Hey we got homeroom together, Mr. Griggs," Cassie giggled, both of them standing up off the floor. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he teaches health class, but mostly he just sits in the corner and smokes." Peter looked horrified, but tried to play it off with a chuckle like he thought his character would. "I have a feeling I'm not in New York anymore." 

As they started to come off stage and the lights blacked out, signalling another set change, Harley realized he was on the wrong side and tried to carefully sprint to the other side before his cue.

"Get lost in your daydreams my country colonizer?" Shuri asked as he came to a skidding halt beside her. "Like you have room to talk."

"At least I'm not missing my entrances." She was still whispering to him but her eyes were glued on Michelle who was now sitting on the picnic table. "I didn't miss anything," he grumbled back. 

Their attention was pulled back to the show as Cassie and Peter came back on. "Hey guys! This here is Sander, or Sandy, and he just moved here from New York City."

"Hi," they all said in unison. 

"This is Marty, that's Jan, and Rizzo." Betty climbed on top of the table to shake his hand, Seymour casually waved, but Michelle had no intention of moving. 

As the scene continued from their designated wing Cooper stepped between Harley and Shuri nervously fixing his jacket. "Are you sure we should do it?" He asked. 

"Something's gotta keep everyone awake," insisted Flash. All of them were aware of the choreography that had been approved by the faculty, but it just didn't have enough Grease flavor in it in their personal opinions. 

Harley spoke up," we're doing it." He of course knew he looked good doing it, and thought the later consequences would be worth it. No one could stop them once they were on stage. 

"Hey Marty, those new glasses?" The guys and Shuri focused back on the scene as laughter erupted from the crowd because Cassie had stuck her face right in Seymour's. "Yeah, I got them just for school. Don't you think they make me look smarter?"

"Sure till you open your mouth," Michelle mumbled, but still loud enough for the audience to hear, as she plopped down. "How would you like a fruit cocktail down your bra!" Thor and Valkyrie both snorted this was definitely their favorite character so far. 

"I'll take it! The corn syrup is full of vitamins!"

"Mommy why don't I drink cocktails then?" Nathaniel asked his mother never taking his eyes off the stage, and before anyone could shush them he and Morgan started discussing it. Pepper just groaned giving up, and so early on, while Laura kept fighting. 

"Hi, kids!" Cindy stormed on stage her black high pony flopping everywhere her loud entrance making even the super soldiers jump. 

"It's Patty Simcox, the bad seed of Rydell," Michelle groaned, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes, but she called back with just as much enthusiasm mocking the girl. "I just love the first day of school don't you?" It was a big debate over Cindy and Betty for Patty, but the latter was so sweet she just had to be Jan, and Cindy's perfectionist attitude was perfect for the part. 

"It's the biggest thrill of my life," Michelle says still mocking the girl who was vibrating on stage. It was impressive for how long she held her large smile. "They just announced this year's nominees for student council, and guess who's up for Vice President?" Before anyone could respond she shouted, "Me! I just hope I don't make too poor a showing."

Michelle stood nonchalantly going over her nails walking over to the edge of the stage and whispering to the audience, "are we still talking about this?" 

"Oh, you must think I'm the rudest and crudest for not introducing myself to your friend. Hi, Im Patty Simcox." She barely softened, still holding tension in her shoulders, and seeing Cindy like this made it easier for Peter to act uncomfortable. 

"Welcome to Ry- AH!" As Cindy moved to sit Betty placed an apple in her chair, but why she had to shout, Harley wasn't sure. "Anyway I hope you'll be at cheer tryouts. We'll have so much fun and get to be lifelong friends. Have you ever cheered before?"

"A little back home. I might remember a few routines." He smirked thinking of the upcoming cheer tryouts scene, each time Peter impressed him more. It never got boring watching him. 

"Well I'm cheer captain, for the past two years, plus all state gymnastics. But hey, you can't have a pyramid without the people on the bottom. What's your schedule?" Peter was just so wholesome, his delicate voice made the entire audience love him more as he politely nodded along. 

"You guys, do you like Sandy? You think we could let him in the Pink Ladies?" Cassie asked. 

Michelle snapped, "he looks too pure to be pink."

The T Birds made their way to the bleachers set up on the other far end Shuri stopping to pace in front of them. "You guys see that hot chick at registration? Sure beats the foam-domes around here." She leaned back on the bottom set spreading out like she'd seen the guys doing completely unashamed. 

"You mean her jugs were bigger than Annette's?" Ned asked eagerly, plopping down next to her, and she grabbed him harshly by the share tugging him down farther. "Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's

"Like milk jugs?" Nathaniel shouted. The little boy really starting to get aggravated that his parents were ignoring him. "Honey you really have to stop talking," Laura whispered hoping he'd mimic her. 

Snorting happily, upon hearing his brother's comment, Cooper stepped over Shuri carelessly adjusting his glasses."Hey, I wanna know what Danny did down at the beach

"It was nothing," Harley insisted from his spot in the middle of the bleachers, his eyes scanning the crowd briefly landing on his large family. "C'mon tell us about the guy," Cooper said. 

"What'd you do this summer Sandy?" Cassie asked everyone's eyes switching back to the girls. Peter's delicate voice rang out, and it took all of his willpower for Harley not to turn and watch him. "Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there

"Ya hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for a guy?" Shuri was having the same problem dying to see Michelle's nonchalant smirk. 

"He was sorta special."

"There ain't no such thing."

"You haven't met this boy. It was really romantic." Just as Peter finished the guys' begging picked back up as they crowded Harley. "You guys really wanna hear all the horny details?" Harley took his sunglasses off raising his eyebrows Tony snorting along with Clint and Nat. 

"Are you kidding me?" Flash hoisted himself on one hand and started to hump the air. "So definitely not kid appropriate," Tony whispered to Clint who was trying to avoid his wife's glare. 

"Hopefully it'll get better."

"All right, all right, all right." The music started as Harley held his hands up. 

Finally the musical part starts, Steve thought starting to shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Summer lovin had me a blast," Harley sang out leaning back on the bleachers, and everyone's jaws hit the floor hearing how smooth his voice was. 

"Summer lovin happened so fast," Peter did the same from the other side of the stage following after. 

"I met a guy crazy for me." The guys and Shuri we're all snapping along on the edge of their seats like the audience was. 

"Met a boy cute as can be."

"Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more." Harley started doing the knee dance move Travolta was famous for, and May had to applaud him for how well he did it. 

"Did you get very far," Cooper sang out jumping on the bleachers. 

"Tell me more, tell me more   
Like does he have a car?" Seymour sang moving swiftly in his heels. 

"He swam by me he got a cramp," the guys all did a snapping ball step in unison, Harley messing around with his hands.   
"He ran by me got my suit damp." May really just loved the sound of her nephew's voice

"I saved his life he nearly drowned."

"He showed off splashing around." Peter started to chassé making splashing motions with his hands. 

"Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh the summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more, Huh!" The guys all thrusted forward adding the small grunt, and thankfully the girls didn't seem bothered by the change.

Was it love at first sight?" Cassie sang dreamily

"Tell me more, tell me more  
Did he put up a fight?" Shuri sang thinking snarkily he most likely did. 

"Took him bowling in the arcade," Pete caught a glimpse of Harley dancing and it brought a smile to his face for his line. 

"We went strolling drank lemonade," he sat on the table taking a second to sing and connect with the audience which they loved. 

"We made out under the dock."

We stayed out till 10 o'clock."

"Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights." They both held the note out and everyone cheered getting hyped by the dancing. 

"Tell me more, tell me more." 

"But you don't gotta brag," Flash sang pressing his back into Harley's

"Tell me more, tell me more."

"Cause he sounds like a drag," Michelle finally stood up from the table throwing her glasses off. The girls all started to dance around Peter who sat down on the table. 

"He got friendly holding my hand." Then Seymour and Cindy drug him across it dramatically. 

"He got friendly down in the sand." Peter caught sight of Harley sinking to his knees as his voice went higher. His arms cranked and his knees spread out and then brought him back in, and he did that a few times. 

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen," now his voice went higher as his feet touched the ground and his back dropped to the table.

"Well he was good you know what I mean." Now the crazy boy was in some sort of half bridge drawing his hips in a circle sinking down and back up. There was no way those moves were approved, Harley must have just decided to do them on the spot. 

"Shit," Abbie grumbled, aware that this dance moves while good were not pg or kid friendly. She glanced at Captain America, and like she had suspected he was looking anywhere but at the stage. 

"Summer heat boy and boy meet but oh oh the summer nights.  
Tell me more, tell me more."

"How much dough did he spend?" Betty sang out in a cute squeaky voice. 

"Tell me more, tell me more  
Could he get me a friend?" Everyone laughed as Flash looked out at them fixing his hair with a wink. 

"It turned colder that's where it ends," Peter walked forward smiling directly at his aunt May who was beaming so much she had clung to Steve without realizing it. 

"So I told him we'd still be friends," Harley followed him, but focused on his mom and sister so he couldn't look at Peter. 

"Then we made our true love vow."

"Wonder what he's doing now."

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights." They belted out their last note voices blending together perfectly, both of them knowing how well it went. The mad audience was a dead give away. 

P


	5. Chapter 5

"I keep thinking about that boy you told us about, he sounds so nice." Cassie gushed fluffing her ginger wig. 

"Yeah, real marriage material," agreed Jan, like Rock Hudson. True love."

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you?" Michelle's steps halted so did everyone else's."Sounds like a creep." Peter's eager smile fell, and so did his voice. "He was a gentleman-" 

"Then he wasn't from around here all the Rydell boys are so immature. No class!" Seymour was the first to settle down on the bleachers glaring at the male extras around him. "So what was your guy's name anyway?" 

"Danny. Danny Zucko." All the girls paused, and for the first time Michelle's evil smirk turned to a smile. "That's a nice name, I think he sounds peachy keen, and you never know maybe maybe prince charming will show up again. Knock em dead." His smile returned as Michelle joined Seymour silently gesturing for everyone to follow. 

"But Riz-" Betty tried to squeak out. 

"When the time is right!" 

Peter turned back to Cassie, who glanced at the audience nervously. They could all see the returning cheer at the possibility running through his head. He was so good, it was hard to believe he was acting. "You think she's right Frenchy?"

"About what?" Cassie mumbled looking anywhere but at him. 

"Seeing Danny again, I feel like he was really the one." His hands held his elbows as his head ducked to hide the nerves, and Cassie continued to gape. "Anything's possible…" her voice trailed off only slightly, but Peter perked back up. 

"But hey, remember life doesn't revolve around some guy. We gotta be our own people." She didn't seem completely convinced with her answer, but she clearly was still genuine. Before Peter could respond Cindy ran on stage and all the cheerleaders scrambled to their spots, so Peter hurried to sure with the other people trying out. 

"Candidates please observe." Cindy started clapping her pom poms together her smile so large her eyes might have disappeared. They went through a complex routine, but everyone was mostly watching the Pink Ladies as they continued to whisper amongst themselves. 

"How come we never tried out for cheerleading?"

"I prefer to do my screaming in private," Michelle shrugged, and all of the adults coughed awkwardly realizing what she meant. "I read in McCall's that men really respect cheerleaders, almost as much as secretaries." Betty's constant random interjections were so cute and cleverly placed they almost puked attention away from the underlying naughty parts. 

"See, easy right? Now who's ready to try out?" "Come on don't be shy." Steve didn't really blame the kids who were inching away, this girl was like a vulture, but he guessed that was what she was supposed to be like. 

"How about you Sandy?" Peter looked like he was going to pass out as Cindy pulled him to center stage, and nervously waved to everyone watching with a smile that said kill me. "All right, everyone, this is Sandy. He's new to Rydell so we can't expect him to know all of our routines by heart, but he's going to give it his best shot. Right, Sandy?"

"I'll try-" he forced a smile, but Isn't  
Patty just as quickly nudged his shoulder making him shut up. "Oh, you poor thing." Her laugh wasn't a laugh, but it did make T'Challa shift uncomfortably. Which did not go unnoticed by Peter's aunt who seemed unfazed. 

"Okay, watch this. Mr. Conductor if you please," she bowed to the conductor, and then very dramatically placed her hands on her hips, reminding Steve, Bucky, and Sam of a general. "High V, low V, clap clap clap, prep, swing, kick, slap! You think you can handle that?"

"I could've done that," Bucky mumbled to Sam, not that impressed. Who in return just rolled his. "Yes, because you can totally kick your face."

"Hit it!" The tiny girl screamed, scaring the grown men again. 

"High V, low V, clap clap clap, prep, swing, kick, slap!" Peter's tempo was sped up, and still he kept up with it making the audience hoot and holler when he as well kicked his leg up high. 

Cindy stuttered, messing with her glasses as she scanned the stage and audience like looking for the culprit who started the cheering. "Not bad, let's try something a teensy weensy bit more complicated. Mr conductor if you please!"

She did a short routine shaking her pom poms and jumping, but her smile was now tense instead of sweetly tight. 

Peter did the same routine, but a little differently since he didn't have pom poms. From backstage Harley noted that his stag jump was much higher than Cindy's, and his smile was more cheery. Of course that's how it was supposed to be, but he just loved it so much. 

"Am I all done-" he tried to ask after finishing

"Nope!"

"You definitely have some basic skills, but you need more than that to make this squad. Are you familiar with the middle section of the Northern Spirit cheer performed in last year's national meet?"

"I think I know that one." 

"It's probably a simpler version. Mr. Conductor. If. You. Please!" This time her jaw was set, the command coming out through gritted teeth, and it stayed that way as they started the routine, once Peter kept going and she had to stop, and when he went to one of the random cheerleaders and spun her up in a single lift. 

The audience went wild. The family beside the avengers baffled as to how strong he was. Tony guessed this was the routine he auditioned with that had Harley gushing for weeks on end.

If only they knew. 

The lights dimmed, and when they came back on the guys were sprawled out across the bleachers only a few random girls filling in the open space. 

"Hey guys I'm up to four chords, you wanna hear?" Poor Cooper asked really concentrated on his guitar as he muttered the notes. 

"No!" Their reaction was once again the same. Flash and Ned ran around the stage, possibly Naruto running, if Tony had the name right. While Harley lounged on the bleachers looking like he wanted them to drop dead. 

"Hey guys here comes Kenickie! A prop car rolled on stage Shuri in the driver's seat. "So what do you think?" She asked standing up showing off her prize, and Tony scoffed. If the school needed him to donate a car he would have. 

"What a hunk of junk," Cooper snorted smacking the car. 

"Wait till I give it a point job and soap up the engine. She's gonna run like a champ, and I'm gonna race her." 

"What? This jalopy?" Flash shouted, and Shuri very forcefully pushed him back, her voice deepening. "You are cruisin for a bruisin," after they all calmed down she continued, "you watch I'm gonna race her at Thunder Road."

From backstage a new set of guys came on, Brad being the only one recognizable to Tony, Pepper, and May; but T'Challa knew who he was too. Apparently Shuri wasn't very fond of him because he harboured a crush on MJ as well. Her face on stage very visibly darkened. 

"I wouldn't race that thing in my grandmother's driveway," he snorted. 

"What are you scorpions doing here anyway? This here's our turf." Flash scowled pushing past Shuri who was stretching to seem taller. "Not for long if you plan to hold it down with a beat up tin can like that."

Harley and this Brad kid were the same height, but as Harley strode up to him the latter shrunk back. His sunglasses slid down his nose, and the words that came from his mouth were so smooth but terse everyone was on the edge of their seat. "If my friend says he'll race Thunder Road, he'll race Thunder Road."

"You just tell me when. In the meantime, I wouldn't work on this thing indoors because I think the fumes are going to your head." Brad tapped both of their cheeks, Shuri going to pounce on him, but Cooper and Harley caught her airborne. 

Watching her squirm ruthlessly, and the boys struggle Steve decided to amp up their workouts. Even if it was just acting, it was a good reason to get back at them for their constant jokes. 

The Scorpions left and Cooper stood really concentrated on his guitar as he fumbled with the different chords. "Can you play anything on that thing?" Ned finally asked, tired of ignoring the boy. 

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically, Magic Changes by Ronny Dell." Cooper's confident grin was throwing his family, as far as they knew he never touched a guitar in his life. 

"Yeah I like Ronny-"

"C-C-C-C-C-C-A-A-A-A minor F-F-F-F-F-F G-G-G-G seven-" he started to screech awkwardly plucking at the strings, and the horrified faces on the T Birds most likely matched the audiences, but they slowly got to back away from the boy on the bleachers. Heading off stage, unnoticed by their friend. 

Even after he stopped the extras inched closer to the stage wings. He cleared his throat and started again, but this time just calmly said the chords. "C-C-C-C-C-C-A-A-A-A minor F-F-F-F-F-F G-G-G-G seven-" Cooper's head shot up sharply, and he interestingly enough started to sing and actually played the chords. 

"What's that playing' on the radio?  
Why do I start swayin' to and fro?  
I have never heard that song before  
But if I don't hear it anymore."

The guys and Shuri slid back on stage their eyes wide and jaws slack. "You mean he doesn't sound like a dying cow after all?" Lila mumbled looking to her dad but his expression matched the actors, only he wasn't acting. 

"It's still familiar to me  
Sends a thrill right through me  
'Cause those chords remind me of  
The night that I first fell in love to  
Those magic changes."

He stood up his voice getting louder, and as he did Laura found her hand cupped over her mouth, only to keep her sons in, and the other reached back so May or Pepper could hold it. Who knew which one actually was, but she didn't care. That was her baby killing it!

"My heart arranges  
A melody that's never the same  
A melody that's calling your name  
And begs you please come back to me."

Cooper walked down the steps of the stage before making his way down the aisle. Leaving his friends on stage still gobsmacked while they crawled to the edge gazing at him dreamily. Laura did start to softly cry when he stopped next to their row and started singing to her, but also making sure to sing to Morgan and Abbie who were also gazing dreamily at him.

“Please return to me  
Don't go away again  
Oh make them play again  
The music I wanna hear as once again  
You whisper in my ear  
Oh, my darling, uh huh.”

As soon as he returned to the stage the girls clung to him squealing softly so the audience could still hear his strong chest voice. One girl even managed to stick to his leg as he walked around the stage, apparently not minding being drugged around.

“I'll be waiting by the radio  
You'll come back to me someday, I know  
Been so lonesome since our last goodbye  
But I'm singing as I cry-ay-ay.”

“While the bass is sounding  
While the drums are pounding  
Beatings of my broken heart  
Will rise to first place on the charts.”

For just a split second Shuri glanced backstage as she passed the wing, but she wished she hadn’t because there was MJ with Brad. The thing was he had just as much a shot at winning her heart, but he lived here and got to see her everyday. You could tell just based on the way they laughed together, and Shuri tried racking her brain for anytimes they had done that.

“Oh, my heart arranges  
Oh, those magic changes  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh, yeah, woo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo

Cooper held out the last note, the audience erupting into applause before he could even finish, and when he did he threw his hand up in the air just as the lights went dark. Making for a very dramatic ending.


	6. Chapter 6

“I still can’t get over the short shorts," MJ laughed as they stood backstage watching Cooper sing Magic Changes. "And I can't get over your hair," he shrugged back. Swinging around New York in a skintight spandex suit made a person stop caring about what they wear. The boys cheer uniform was a pair of white socks, white short shorts that we're typical back then, and a red t-shirt. So you bet he wore it without complaining. 

"Does Shuri look okay to you? She looks a little… sad," she whispered the last word craning her neck so she could follow the girl. Realizing what she was doing she quickly returned to the ground. "Not that I care though."

"I think she's hopelessly devoted to you," Peter hummed softly still perplexed that his friends didn't see what was clearly in front of them. Michelle just snorted, "not funny." There was no way a princess and super genius was into her, and there was no way she was going to let anyone know how she felt. 

Still watching her didn't hurt anything.

At least it doesn't when you don't nearly miss your cue, and your friends have to drag you to the wings to remind you. 

The Pink Ladies and Sandy came on stage talking amongst themselves. Michelle was the first to notice the T Birds lounging on the rusted car, and her face brightened. "Sandy we've got a surprise for you, follow me."

"If we fix up the car it could be make out city, you know that right?" Harley laughed inspecting the car as the girls and Peter drew closer. "A chick is gonna have to put out before she even gets in!" Cassie held Peter back seeming to mutter nervously as MJ stepped forward catching Harley's attention. 

"Riz, what do you want?" He asked, but her eyes fleeted over to Shuriz which was totally in character. 

"I got a surprise for you." As she drug Peter forward Harley turned to his friends waggling his eyebrows, and they all encouraged him cert aggressively. While Peter just stood a good distance away looking back at the his friends confused. 

Somehow they both managed to turn around at the same time, Peter looking shocked for a second while Harley was blank taking a second longer to realize who it was, then his eyes widened. "Sandy?!?" He ran the rest of the way to Peter almost running into him as he grasped his elbows, and finally Peter smiled back at him. "Danny?"

Now this is how Tony wanted them to interact in real life. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back to New York." Harley looked like he wanted to pick Peter up and spin him around his smile was so wide, and Peter was just happily gazing at him. "We had a change of plans," he breathed out finally touching his arm back. Thor smiled, it was such a sweet moment. 

However just as he did Shuri stepped forward and he noticed Flash, Ned, and Cooper glaring at him. "That's great! I can't- I-"

"Ahem!" Shuri cleared her throat catching Harley's attention who instantly retracted back leaning back onto his heels bouncing awkwardly compensating for his freak out. "I just didn't want no ties, you know what I'm saying?" 

Peter's face instantly broke as he too stepped back like he was burned. Well the sweet moment is over, Thor thought bitterly. 

"I mean you know how it is, rockin' and rollin' and whatnot." The boys snickered behind him at Peter's horrified expression, and Shuri leaned on Harley's shoulder smirking proudly. 

Nevermind. Tony took what he thought back

"Danny?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," Harley laughed warning a round of encouragement from his entourage. "What's the matter with you? What happened to the Danny Zucko I met at the beach?" Peter's face morphed and his heart sped up, it's just acting he reminded himself. 

"I don't know, maybe there's two of us. Maybe you should put out a missing person's ad, or try the yellow pages." This scene was always really hard for Harley, just because Peter was so good at acting, he almost believed he actually hated him. 

"You lied to me? You're a fake and a phony, and I wish I'd never have laid eyes on you!" He stormed off rapidly, only giving the audience a glimpse of his burning red face. From embarrassment and fury. 

"You happy Riz?"

"Yeah come to think of it." She gestured to the door and the Pink Ladies followed her out, but being last Betty took the opportunity to point viciously at Harley silently saying she was watching him. Shuri then ushered the guys off stage shouting something about swiped IDs, and Peter and Harley were the only ones left. 

Harley first checked to make sure no one was around, but then he allowed himself to look really heart broken over what he just did. From his spot on the bleachers, Peter's feet carried him back, but kept his distance from Harley. Like there was some invisible force wedged between them, and even though it was fake it was hard to deal with. 

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams," they both sang. The last look the audience got was of them staring longingly at each other, Harley now devestated, but Peter seeming more mad. 

The lights were blacked out longer this time, but when they did come back on the audience was transported into a frilly bedroom. Peter, MJ, Seymour, and Betty sprawled out across it.

What sounded like a radio ad played over the speakers, and Betty sang along to it bouncing so her pigtails flopped in her face. " Brush-a, brush-a, brush-a, new Ipana toothpaste. Brush-a, brush-a, brush-a knocks out decay germs fast, fast, fast, you sure are-" 

Michelle randomly threw a pillow at the poor girl her eyes demanding she knock it off. "Hand me a ciggie butt," she added and took a white stick, which Steve prayed wasn't a real cigarette from Cassie. "Want one, Sandy?" She asked Peter innocently, but something said she was doing it on purpose

"I don't smoke." 

"You don't?"Seymour shrieked primping the towel wound around his head like a tower. Did everyone smoke in this show? 

"Go ahead, try it. It won't kill ya." Cassie handed on one to Peter who pretended to smoke it, but then erupted into a fit of choked coughs. Michelle just shrugged,"Oh, I forgot to say, you shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it."

"Sandy, let me teach you how to french inhale. It's really cool." Cassie made a face, her eyes rolling back into her skull as her bottom lip poked out at an angle. As the audience laughed Hope leaned over to Scott and Maggie who was also here with her husband, Jim. "She's really good, everyone loves her."

"She's only seen the movie five thousand times," Maggie responded Jim nodding in exhausted agreement. "I used to have to hand jive with her," Scott whispered back the other two adults laughing quietly remembering the shows they put on clearly. 

"God. That is the ugliest-Looking thing I ever saw." Betty cackled and Peter, who didn't say anything, seemed to agree with her. 

"The guys really go for it. It's how I got my nickname." Her response was so sweet, but the words had Scott shifting awkwardly, his ex and girlfriend both laughing at him. It's just a show. 

"Sure it is." Michelle seemed to agree. 

"Excuse me, I'm feeling a tiny bit chilly." Seymour stood up and pulled a bright red kimono off the bed and wrapped it around himself clearly trying to show off for the girls and Peter how good it looked. 

"Where did you get that?" MJ gasped while sitting along with everyone else on stage who eyed it like it was gold. Bucky didn't really understand, it looked like a robe to him. 

Freddy," Seymour paused, "from Korea, want to see a picture?" He plopped down with a bill fold and a row of pictures at least a foot long sprawled out to the floor. 

Cassie raced over along with Betty, but Peter just timidly walked still unsure how to take them all in. "Who are all these guys?" Jan asked. 

"Just some of my correspondents," he replied clearly proud taking time to admire each picture. They all peered anxiously waiting for him to point the guy out. "Here! Wait… that's Sammy, Bobby… oh here he is," he sighed, "I got a jewel box, and a bracelet too." 

Betty gasped standing on her knees proudly so the audience could see her. "How come he sends so many presents?"

Seymour seemed slightly offended at the prospect that there was any question as to why. "I'm a terrific pen pal. I write a letter he sends a present," he finished brushing away his hair even though it was still wrapped in a towel. 

"Gosh what do you write?"

Standing dramatically he made his way to the mirror in the corner. "I pull out my pink stationery from the desk of Marty Maraschino, spritz it with a little Jean Nate and write-" he threw off his towel facing the audience. 

"Freddy my love, I miss you more than words can say  
Freddy my love, please keep in touch while you're away  
Hearing from you can make the day so much better  
Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter  
I really flipped over the great cashmere sweater   
Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love."

The other girls jumped up and started singing backup and Peter stayed nervously in the corner, but no one could take away from Seymour's spotlight. 

"Freddy you know, your absence makes me feel so blue  
That's okay though, your presents make me think of you  
Mama will have a heart-attack when she catches  
Those pedal pushers with the black leather patches  
Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches, Freddy my love  
Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love." 

He had a heart stage presence about him knowing where to stand, and when to interact with the audience and when to be with the girls around him. 

"Don't keep your letters from me, I thrill to every line  
Your spelling's kinda crummy, but honey so is mine  
I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty  
You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty, I don't mind  
Freddy you see, you'll hold me in your arms someday  
And I will be holding a nice bridal bouquet  
Thinking about it, my heart's pounding already  
Knowing when you come home, we're bound to go steady  
And throw your service pay around like confetti, Freddy my love."

He ended strongly his confidence clear, no one needed to tell him he did great. He just knew. Still the family next to the Starks stood up hoping and hollering the dad specifically excited, and they could all guess that was Seymour's. 

At least the Avengers now knew it was okay to show such excitement for when one of their kids finished their solos. They couldn't wait to be that excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The choreo for Greased Lightning in this chapter is a mix between the original and the live version, if anyone was wondering.

"Guys, how about a little sneaky Pete to get the party going?" Michelle stood up on the bed, the scene continuing after Seymours amazing solo. She pulled a bottle of wine up with her, and Steve about groaned out loud. Kids weren't really like this were they?

"Italian Swiss colony? Wow, it's imported," Betty snatched the bottle but her mind quickly switched tracks, "Who wants a Twinkie?" As the girls groaned she seemed un-bothered. "I read a Twinkie before bed fires up your metabolism so you burn calories while you sleep." As she said this she very unashamedly swung her hips around. 

"Twinkies and wine? That's real class, Jan," Seymour sighed. 

She rolled her eyes sticking the bottle right in his face. "It says right here it's a dessert wine-"

"Don't forget about Sandy," Michelle quickly cut her off, snatching the bottle back. Peter resembled a lost puppy, and Tony could only guess that's what he actually looked like if ever got caught up in something like that. "Oh, no thank you."

"You don't drink?"

"I had some champagne at my cousin's wedding once," and the kid giggled like that was the most thrilling thing in his life. MJ looked straight at the audience rolling her eyes. "ring a ding ding."

Cassie interjected seeing where MJ was taking this. "How about you at least let me pierce your ears? It'll be good practice."

Peter didn't seem convinced, "practice?"

"What? are you afraid?"

"No!" Peter stopped Michelle before she could tease him further, but Seymour took that as a sign to help out. "Here use my virgin pin."

"Good to know it's at least good for something." 

Before he could protest an eager Cassie pulled Peter towards the wings like they were the bathroom, but Michelle stopped them. "Don't worry. If she screws up, she can fix your hair so your ears don't show." With one last fleeting glance at the audience, which screamed for help, he was drug off. She didn't seem to understand he had short hair. 

"Hey since when do you have the hots for Kenickie?" Seymour asked, looking at Michelle expectantly who just smirked. "Sometimes you just want someone who's willing to put up or shut up." 

Cassie then came back on stage looking really defeated. "Sandy's sick, I did one ear and he saw the blood and…" She trailed off gesturing with her hands what he actually did. "What'd I tell you guys? Forget pink he can't even handle off white." Music started and MJ's gaze switched from the mirror to the audience. E

"Look at me, I'm Sander Dee  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed  
Till I'm legally wed  
I can't, I'm Sander Dee."

From backstage Shuri and Peter laughed as MJ pranced around the stage mimicking Peter's walk and closing up her purple bottom shirt. For someone who seemed so unintrested in daily life she sure was good at acting theatrical, not to mention her voice was actual and theoretical music to Shuri's ears. She was really the only person that could have pulled this part off honestly. 

"Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day  
I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across  
Even Rock Hudson lost  
His heart to Doris Day

May had known this girl since her and Peter had started school, and while Rizzo's uninterested snark was typical for the teen singing, and dancing, seemed so out of the question. But she was so good, and for a teenager her voice sounded more womanly and strong. 

"I don't drink or swear  
I don't rat my hair  
I get ill from one cigarette  
Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?"

She jumped on the bed and jumped on it a little singing to the girls lying on the floor who reacted like teenage girls would. And on Annette she shimmied holding her hands under her chest referencing what the guys said earlier. 

"Again with Annette's milk jugs," Nathaniel muttered unsure why his mom was apologizing to everyone around them. 

"As for you, Troy Donahue  
I know what you wanna do  
You got your crust  
I'm no object of lust  
I'm just plain Sander Dee."

On lust Cassie flipped upside down on her hands propped against the bed, and MJ split her legs open into a middle split. The girls shrieking as she shimmied upside down. Harley just rolled his eyes, they were allowed to do that, but he couldn't do his moves? 

"Elvis, Elvis, let me be  
Keep that pelvis far from me  
Just keep your cool  
Now you're starting to drool  
Hey, fungu, I'm Sander Dee."

Michelle swung her hips in a circle drawing out the notes, on the Elvis part, and struck a casual pose as she ended the song easily holding each note she needed to. 

"Are you making fun of me Riz?" That's when even the audience realized Peter had snuck back on stage, they were just too mesmerized with Michelle and her performance. His voice sounded broken, but there was a hint of anger in it that wasn't typical of Sandy. 

"Some people are so touchy."

The lights went out again to pitch black, and when they came up it was only enough to cast a silhouette of them each stretched out sleeping on stage. But then someone stood up and tiptoed off. Were they supposed to see that?

When she got backstage MJ was supposed to rush to the quick change area, but hesitated long enough her heart made her grab Shuri's hand. Who thankfully didn't have to go out straight away because they had to reset the stage. 

"Uh… are you, are you good?" Why was she stuttering? Well because she naturally cared about Shuri, and had almost from the second they met. It wasn't like with Ned or Peter who she grew too, Shuri fit right in alongside her. 

The possibility of liking her more than friends should was one to consider. 

But she never let herself get hung up on that thought, Shuri was a princess, and while she wasn't stereotypically what you would think of she was still too good for Michelle. 

"I'm fine, see you out there!" Her smile had returned like MJ's concern rejuvenated her oddly enough, and then she scurried on stage with the others touching her faux hawk one last time before getting in position. 

She also knew that the princess liked girls, her eyes lingered on Michelle too much to be coincidental and she prided herself on knowing she wasn't as oblivious as Peter. It was that fact that gave her hope, but her mind still set in it's old ways wouldn't let her react more than it had. 

The lights came up and the stage had once again been transformed, but this time into a garage. The guys pranced around the junk car as Shuri leaned against it acting annoyed as they made fun of it. When really Shuri was just smug, and ready to reveal how she had expertly designed the car to hide it's exquisite exterior until it's transformation. 

Michelle rushed to the changing area to slip on the high waisted denim shorts and black pumps barely giving the backstage hand enough time to fix her wig before she ran back to the wings for her cue. 

"Hey, you guys!" She ran on just as they finished the previous line and she congratulated herself for making it on time. Her sudden appearance startled Ned, Flash and Cooper as planned. "What do ya say Riz?" Flash purred, and she purposefully turned to the audience to shudder. 

Once composed she glared back down at Flash, "words mostly." She then brushed past him to Shuri who was still leaning on the rusty convertible. "That your new custom convert?"

"Yeah. This is it, Isn’t it cool?" Shuri replied, playing it cool, pulling at her leather jacket. MJ just snorted. "Yeah, about as cool as a second-hand ice cream truck."

"Okay, Riz, if that’s how you feel, why don’t you go back to your little pyjama party?" Cutting him off the other guys held towels over their heads imitating girls with overly shrill voices. "Plenty of chicks would get down on their knees to ride around in this little number." Shuri continued ignoring the guys. 

MJ scoffed clearly, not impressed. "Yeah, sure they would!"

"Alright, look, give me five minutes…" She paused when Michelle's eyes travelled to the boys still acting a fool. "I’ll give them the brush. What do you say I pick you up over at the Burger Palace?" Shuri pulled MJ into her despite the height difference, and the taller girl seemed to relax like she belonged there. 

T'Challa had met MJ for the first time earlier that week, but Shuri didn't even have to introduce them for him to know who it was. One, Shuri gushed about a standoffish girl who stood out for odd reasons. Two, his sister never took her eyes off the girl in question. To say he encouraged it would be an understatement, especially after he met her and her witty attitude that could challenge even the strongest of avengers. 

"In five minutes?"

"Yeah, I’ll be right over…" Shuri trailed off leaning in to kiss MJ's cheek, very aware of what was next. They had practiced, unlike two dimwits, but she still got excited about the idea of kissing her even if it was just for show. Then Michelle did it pulling at her jacket so she slid into place their lips connected in a full lip lock.

The guy's wolf whistled, but they weren't the only ones. So did the audience. Shuri pulled away aggravated, " as soon as I get rid of the deadwood!" Michelle just chuckled as she exited, only stopping to talk to Harley. "I just left your boyfriend over at Frenchy’s house, throwing up all over the place."

"Boyfriend…. What are you talking about?" He scoffed, but she just left with no further explanation. "Weird chick," he chuckled as the others stared at him in confusion.   
This

“Well what do you guys say? Are you in?” Shuri asked groning when Ned, Cooper, and Flash looked anywhere but at her, so she changed her target. “Danny?” He seemed to think it over, but then he smiled. “Yeah, I’m in because I know what this car can become.”

“Scrap metal?” Flash snorted.

“C'mon guys, this car could be one cool piece of machinery.” Abbie gasped, this was it! When Tony glanced at her over May she leaned over to explain. “This isn’t Harley’s big solo, but this is the moment that will tell everyone if he can dance like Travolta or not.” Overhearing her mom glanced back at the stage as Harley made a circle around the car. He sure looked the part, the tight black shirt and pants, the leather jacket, the slicked back hair that would stand on its own for the next week.

He looked every bit like Danny Zucko, but it wouldn’t matter if he couldn’t dance.

“Why this car could be: Systematic!” He dropped into a lunge as the music flared, throwing off one sleeve of his jacket.

“Hydromatic!” He stood up throwing his jacket off completely. 

“Ultramatic!” He struck a strong pose, his hand shooting out throwing Cooper off guard on the last music flare. 

“Why, it could be greased lightnin'!” He slung his arm over Shuri’s shoulder making her face the car like they were looking at what it could be. “Greased lightnin'!” She repeated shrieking as well.

“We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah  
(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)  
Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah   
(I'll get ready I kill to get it ready)”

Harley jumped up on the desk mimicking Travolta's dance from the movie, and doing a really good job. No one had ever seen Harley dance really, they saw a little earlier but not much, and assumed since he avoided it he must not be good. 

Suddenly his confidence when he first got the role made sense to Natasha. The little shit knew he was a good dancer!

"With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door  
You know without a doubt I'll be really making out in Grease Lightning."  
(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

He jumped from the desk to the hood, and jumped over Shuri as she slid down the back of the trunk. 

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for Greased lightning."  
(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

They did the classic Greased lightning dance, and Harley even went as far as to plop down and replicate his little wiggle he did ok the hood. 

Then it for even more surprising as Shuri too over the singing. Shedding her gray jumpsuit to reveal a brown leather jacket and matching pants, the female equivalent of what Jeff Conaway wore in the movie. 

"Purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins, oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real dragon wagon  
Grease lightning."  
(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

She mainly sang running her hands over her faux hawk and jamming as the guys, including Harley twirled and jumped around her. She didn't have the typical deep masculine voice the song usually called for, but she didn't have a necessarily high voice either. It was somewhere in the middle. 

T'Challa would admit that he was tapping his foot to his sister's singing and felt like standing up with her. No wonder her and MJ liked each other, they both had very confident stage presences. 

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning."   
(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

As they sang the go's the boys quickly shed the car of it's rusty shell to reveal a sparkling red car, the audience gasping because they didn't expect it to change like that.

Harley then jumped back on the hood, Shuri stood in the passengers seat one foot propped up, Flash behind her in the backseat, Ned sitting on the trunk, and Cooper standing behind him. They then jumped into a modified version of the original dance, their arms moving faster, jumping even on the car, and shamelessly thrusting. 

Then they all jumped off the car, Harley showing noff and doing a toe touch, and moved into a large dance break. Harley seemed to be enjoying himself, basking in the idea that all eyes were on him, which if the audience was anything like Peter then they were. He really couldn't help it the dirty blondes hips just moved with an easy rythmn that was mesmerizing, so much so Peter almost fell out of the wings from trying to crane his neck to watch. 

He wasn't the only one though. 

Liz was also painfully aware of what a sexy dancer, and guy really, Harley was and she watched him like a hunter going in for the kill. 

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)  
You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning."

They did the faster version of the choreography one more time as Shuri finished out the song, and Harley smirked out at the audience knowing he was on the beat tonight, and knowing Peter was watching him. 

Peter wasn't able to meet his feet on the ground when Harley landed the pirouette he had been struggling, taking the advice he had given him to spot the back wall. 

The lighting dude slammed the switch this time amped from the crowd pleaser, and Tony shamelessly stood up shouting like a mad man. "Tony sit back-" Pepper was stopped as T'Challa as well stood and started cheering for his sister, there was nothing she could do now. 

"Who knew Harley had such rythmn," his mom breathed out pressing her pounding heart back into her chest. "I should have, Peter wouldn't like a person who couldn't dance," May shrugged. That didn't mean she was any less amazed though. 

"How did they do that? That whole routine was one big cardio workout."

"We all know you hate cardio Clint," Nat scoffed. She would have to congratulate Harley later. While she was sure most of the kids in the theater and backstage were focused on his always rolling pelvis, she was impressed by his ability to stay light on his feet. A skill Peter must have taught him. 

"I don't know how they're going to top that," Sam breathed out anxiously waiting for the next scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have come up with a solution by now, but I don't know who should be Teen Angel. That's the next chapter, and I can't finish it until I have a clue what I should do.😬
> 
> I probably should have figured it out by now, but I'm a procrastinator what can I say.

"I'll miss the shorts," Harley whispered to him as he made his way away from his spot. The curtain may still be down, but it could go up any minute, so Peter was half tempted to demand he get back. Thankfully Shuri had everything under control. 

"Correction you'll miss the way his legs looked in the shorts," Shuri scoffed, dragging him back to his spot at the edge of the stage where no one could see them. 

Peter's flush was burning, which meant it was bad, and he had to get his cheeks back to a normal color before the audience saw him… oh god, what if they heard Harley? He wasn't necessarily quiet. 

The curtains split, and he didn't have any more time to panic because now he had to be in character. 

The scene was set again, but this time in a diner. Peter sat one of the tables up front with a guy none of the avengers knew, and Harley walked on with Shuri seconds later. "Danny what's with you? Still stuck on that dude?" She asked eyes following Harley's which were unashamedly glued to Peter. 

"What?" He asked snapping out of his daydream, "that's crazy." That's BS, Tony thought, in real life and this musical. And to prove he was over the guy once Peter stood up from the table Harley scrambled after him, fixing his hair as he went. 

Except his quest is stopped by Cindy who stands up from another table. "Hi, Danny!"

"Oh joy it's the scary chick," Bucky grumbled to Sam who just rolled his eyes. "You're really telling me you're scared of a teenage girl who smiles excessively?" Now the other just shrugged. 

"I can't talk to you right now-"

"What are you doing later?" 

"I can't talk," he tried again but she didn't get the message. Instead she pressed herself farther into him; and now Peter, who was at the jukebox, saw. 

Cindy squealed, "call me!" The taller boy was still holding her, but barely touching and keeping her at arm's length. "No," and he sounded so done and tired. 

Finally getting Cindy off he swaggered over to where Peter was standing, but once he was close enough the bad boy attitude fled the room. "Hi, Sandy."

Peter never even looked up managing to keep the anger off his face. "Oh, hi," was all he said, not caring about the taller boy's concern. So Harley tried again. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"That's, good," he responded probably too quickly and too eagerly. "I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now." From the audience's perspective it seemed like Danny was just digging a bigger hole for himself to climb out of. 

"About what?" Peter asked. 

"About that night at the pep rally. The way I acted, that was terrible, it really was. That wasn't me, you gotta believe me." When Peter still seemed unimpressed, he tried once again taking a minute to take a deep breath. "I mean, it was me, but it wasn't me. You see, Sandy, I just have this image around here-"

"I know, that's why I'm so glad that Tom is such a simple person," Peter stopped Harley's rambling glancing at the boy who was supposed to be Tom. What should have been a look of endearment turned sour though when he saw him stacking everything on their table into a tower. 

"Yeah simples right," Harley scoffed, sending the jock a teasing wave, "it's too bad his brains are in his biceps."

"You sound jealous?" Peter noted, but Harley just scoffed. 

Except he really did sound jealous, like the thought of Peter doing anything with anyone else would send him off. Good thing it's just a show… right?

"Come on Sandy don't make me laugh…" his voice trailed off before he forced out a har, har, har. "Tom is a great athlete, what have you ever done?"

"Oh come on Sandy, I could run circles around those guys." Peter pulled at his pale pink sweater that matched his white pants that stopped above his ankles. "I'll believe it when I see it." With that he returned to his table leaving Harley alone, and half tempted to run after him. 

The scene changed one of the curtains closing splitting the stage in half. Coach Wilson walked out on stage, but he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Then Harley came out sunglasses pulled up, and the coach seemed even more thrilled. 

"You know, coach, I want to be on a team or something like that."

"You putting me on?" Coach Wilson droned monotonously glancing at his clipboard. Harley peaked at it to see his lines were on it, he must not have taken the time to memorize them. "No, I mean it, I want to tryout or something."

"What sort of athletics are you interested in?" He asked, still sounding bored. 

Harley just smirked directly at Tony knowing he'd like this line. "The kind that look good." He was right of course because the man snorted which was about as much of a laugh you'd get out of him in public. "Mm-hmm, well before we do anything you have to change."

He softened seeming kind of sheepish, but all in all totally committed. "I know that's what I'm here to do, to change."

"No I'm talking about your clothes."

"I knew that," and the tough guy act returned. 

They left the stage, Harley running backstage to change. He doesn't even bother going to the quick change area. Just throws his jacket on the ground revealing the red shirt underneath, flings his black tennis shoes behind him and wiggles out of the skintight pants so he was only in the tiny white shorts people wore for some reason back then. 

He was about to go back on stage when one white slip on shoe hit him in the back of the head, and he turned to see Peter holding the other one. It was as he slipped them on, silently telling Peter Thank you, that he realized everyone just watched him strip a layer of his clothes. 

Which meant Peter was watching… and if he was watching that possibly meant he liked him, which could mean-

"Harls, you're gonna miss your cue," Peter whispered to the boy who appeared to be lost in his head. He nodded as a response slowly backing to the wing now trying to listen for Coach Wilson's cue. "What would I do without you?"

"Miss your cues, and not know how to spot pirouettes," Peter snarked without missing a beat. Before Harley could respond he had to run onstage, but now he was smiling like a dork. The guys and girls on stage were doing a small dance routine with basketballs as coach Wilson yelled things about form at them, which was pretty valid because most of the people on stage were nerds with no form. 

"Okay Danny, I'm thinking track," Wilson said his frown still evident. Harley huffed wanting to pull at the shorts that didn't leave much for the imagination, but refrained remembering Peter's words about stage presence. "You mean running?"

"Not just running. I'm talking about long distance running, cross country running, running so long I won't have to deal with you at all." Tony snorted for the second time in one scene, not because of the show though. The thought of Harley running was hilarious. He could ask for the code to turn off an explosive and the kid would trudge to the code while it blew up in his face. 

"All right Zucko, I want you to run through these doors, three times around the track, up past woodworking, and then back in here." Harley got in his ready position, but when the coach blew his whistle he didn't take off. 

He flipping walked- no strut for a few paces before Wilson blew his whistle again. Then he started running making his way backstage. He looped around backstage making his way to the other side, but stopped briefly so he could rest on Peter. 

Peter tried to be annoyed, but he couldn't stop laughing. "Harley, get back on stage!"

"I'm trying to make it realistic. There's no way anyone could run that fast."

"I know, but Coach Wilson is just standing there, and it's awkward for me. Imagine how the audience feels." Peter's demand was enough to persuade him to return, but his laugh almost made him stay. 

"Wow," Coach Wilson tried to exclaim but failed. "That's a new Rydell record. Welcome to the team." As the coach walked away Harley acted like he was going to faint, but Peter ran on stage to catch him. "Are you alright?"

Once on his feet Harley turned to walk away, but Peter's voice stopped him. "Danny, talk to me. It's the least you could do after the way you treated me."

"I said I was sorry-"

"Ha got you talking," Peter chuckled un-bothered by how close they were to each other. Harley also eased up in the proximity. 

"You still going out with that jockstrap?" Harley asked, trying to sound not bitter, but he glared over at the Tom dude who was now on stage with two girls hanging on him. "We're just friends." Peter didn't seem to mind. 

"Is he still taking you to the dance?" Harley asked, still trying to seem uninterested. "Well that all depends…"

"On what?"

"You," he said softly. 

"On me?"

"Although," Peter started teasingly, "I don't want to hurt Tom." Everyone's gazes returned to the dumb looking jock who looked dazed by the girls on him. "I think he'll pull through," Harley laughed. "Hi, Tom." He mockingly waved at the guy before Peter pulled his hand down, giggling closing the space between them. 

"So you'll go to the dance with me?" 

"I'd love to go to the dance with you."

They left the stage Harley's hand settling on Peter's back guiding him off stage. 

For the hundredth time the lights dimmed, and when they came back on the stage was set with the tall bleachers from earlier, except now they were in the middle. Shuri and MJ were tangled together, Cooper lied on his back strumming his guitar, Flash was pestering Cassie and Seymour, and Ned sat at the top with Betty eating a cheeseburger. 

"Hey, Rump. You shouldn’t be eating that cheeseburger. It’s still Friday, you know," Cooper laughed but never moved to sit up. It was very much a Clint Barton esque moment. 

Ned dropped his head turning to look longingly at the burger. "Ah, for crying out loud. What did you remind me for? Now I have to go to confession." He still continued to eat it. From beside him Betty perked up as the guys started to chant "rump" in deep taunting voices. 

"How come you never get mad at those guys?" She asked once they settled down, but she still couldn't believe her eyes. "Why should I?

"Well, that name they call you… Rump?" From backstage Peter and Harley exited the changing rooms ready for their next scene, and they both breathed a sigh of relief to see Ned and Betty's chemistry was on tonight. They must be dating again. 

Ned scooted closer so he could explain to her how he saw it. "Well, it’s just a nickname. It’s sort of like a title." She still didn't see it his way. "What do you mean? Like a king or something?"

Ned considered this before standing up on the bleachers and shouting proudly, "I’m the King of the Mooners!"

"The what?" Betty seemed horrified, but was probably trying not to laugh. They were cute together, Harley wouldn't deny them that, but they were that couple that was on again off again, and only lasted a few days maybe a week while on. 

"I’m the mooning champ of Rydell High," he stated in a duh tone. 

"You mean showing off your bare behind to people?" 

"Are we seriously talking about this?" Steve asked Sam disturbed by the fact that this was a children's musical with children watching. "Yes, Steve, yes we are."

"Yep! I even mooned old Lady Lynch once, right out the car window… and she didn’t even know who it was." Ned turned to the audience and smacked his butt making them all laugh except the few old timers who weren't impressed. 

"Oh, I wish I’d been there," Betty realized what she said and turned bright red," I mean, you know what I mean." Her pigtails moved to cover her face, but Ned reached out and put her hands down gently. "Yeah. I wish you had been there, too.

"You do? How come?" Then music started and Ned stood dramatically, his eyes fixed at the very back of the auditorium. 

"And now we're going to sing about it," Sam nudged Steve who just huffed in response. 

"I spend my days just mooning  
So sad and blue, so sad and blue  
I spend my nights just mooning  
All over you,"

"All over who?" Betty sang back sounding really confused as Ned performed dramatically. 

"Oh, I'm so full of love  
As any fool can see  
'Cause angels up above  
Have hung a moon on me."

Ned was another hidden talent, the Iron Family didn't know about even though they've known him for over a year now. Betty was amazing too, she had a nice sweet voice, but they personally didn't know her as well. 

"Why must you go?" Her voice was not confident, and she stood up pulling Ned's gaze from the audience. 

"Why must I go on mooning  
So all alone  
So all alone."

"Oh, I'm so full of love  
As any fool can see  
'Cause angels up above  
Have hung a moon on me."

Why must you go?  
Why must I go on mooning  
So all alone  
So all alone?"

They glanced at each other nervously before sitting back down. This time they sang to the audience, Ned soaking in the performance, and Betty pleading with them why he couldn't see her feelings. 

"There would be no  
There would be no more mooning  
If you would call me  
Up on the phone."

They harmonized together, and when Betty popped back in Ned turned to her like her voice was so pretty he had to stop. She gestured like she was talking on a phone, and they both had to stop to laugh. 

"I'm lying by myself in bed, I cry and give  
myself the red eye  
Mooning over you, I'll stay behind  
(You'll stay behind) You mooning forever more."  
(forever more)

She leaned her head on his shoulder swaying slightly and his mouth fell open. 

"I guess I'll keep on strikin' poses  
'Til my cheeks have lost their roses  
Mooning over you."

This was it, they leaned in ready to kiss softly, but Ned pulled away standing up once again. 

"I'll stand behind  
You'll stand behind, you mooning  
Forevermore, forevermore  
And someday you'll find  
Someday I'll find you mooning  
At your front door, at my front door."

"Oh, everyday at school I watch ya  
Always will until I got ya  
Mooning too."

They were leaning again, but again Ned turned to the audience to finish the song. 

"There's a moon out tonight-"

He was technically supposed to finish his note before she pulled him in for a kiss, but she couldn't help but cut him off. He seemed to be holding it longer than usual, and the audience loved her improv anyways. 

From backstage Peter and Harley howled with laughter as Betty pulled Ned down to her with such force they almost fell off the bleachers. When Peter turned back to face Harley, the taller boy was already gazing at him inches from his face. Maybe thinking about the same thing he was thinking about?

Despite not wanting to he stepped back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added, "All I Need is an Angel," from Grease Live, and just hinted to "Beauty School Dropout" because I still couldn't think of anyone to sing that song. Plus, I like the idea of Cassie having a sweet voice like Carly Rae Jepsen.

The diner was back tables scattered over the stage with a circular bar in the middle where the T Birds were. Shuri seemed to be mimicking Cindy's dance moves, and the guys were egging her on. While the Pink Ladies sat at a table teasing Seymour. 

That was when Harley and Peter entered. Harley in the usual white T, tight pants, and leather jacket; his hair still standing with the curls in the front. While Peter wore a yellow sweater half buttoned up, a white undershirt, and yellow pants. His hair looked like it always did, tame and professional but adorable. 

"Hey let's go somewhere else," Harley said, his eyes scanning the stage landing on his friends who were oblivious to them at the moment. 

"Why?"

"Because it's too crowded we can't be alone 

"Danny…"

"Okay, come on." Harley drugged them across the stage going around all the tables and using the bar as cover before he sat down. "You nearly pulled my arm out of socket," Peter laughed but there was still a hint of concern in his voice 

"I didn't want to lose this table, it's the best they got." Harley seemed really confident with his answer, and before Peter could press further he held up a menu like it was a divider between his friends. "What are you doing?"

"I just want some privacy for us. That's all." Again Peter was stopped, but this time by a little elderly waitress who came up to their table. 

"They actually convinced her to do this?" May laughed trying to keep her voice down looking over Tony to Pepper who seemed just as amused. "Who is it?" He asked, feeling left out. 

Pepper was surprisingly the one who answered for him not missing a beat. "Ned's grandma," and when she saw her husband's confused stare she elaborated, "May and I are on the school's booster club with her."

"Since when are you-"

Morgan viciously hissed, shushing all of them, and they all obliged rigidly. Considering her daughter would eventually be enrolled in the school, and the two boys she cared for very much currently were, she didn't think it was unreasonable to be involved. Besides it gave her another reason to get out with May.

"What are you having kids?" Ned’s grandma asked her face sweet. It was completely convincing, but Peter was still vaguely aware of the fact that she barked at them backstage seconds ago. "Coca-Cola please, Danny?"

Harley shrugged finding out that he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Peter, who looked vibrant in the yellow and blue outfit. "I'm not really hungry. Just give me a burger with everything, a Cherry Coke with ice cream, and french fries for the table." The funny thing was that was completely a thing he would order.

"Two straws for that soda?"

"He can use mine.” Was Harley blushing? He had to be acting, that had to be a skill he could control because there was no reason for him to be blushing.

Ned’s grandma swatted Peter’s shoulder, "Ooo, watch out.”

Once she left Peter turned solely to Harley like it was just them. Alone… with a whole audience of onlookers. "You know you really are funny?”

"No I'm not,” Harley shrugged leaning into the other boy.

"You are!”

"No, you are!” Their faces were getting closer and closer, their smiles widening a well. That was when Shuri decided to pop up Michelle behind her. "Hey!" She pulled one of the empty tables next to theirs, and sat down like she forgot the other girl behind her. So she sat herself adjusting her Pink Ladies jacket and short wig feigning being unbothered. "Well, well, Danny's back and Sandy's scratching it. 

Her comment didn’t seem to bother Peter, that or he was oblivious because leaned across the table just as cheery as earlier. "How are you, Riz?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean,” except she didn’t seem peachy keen.

"Hey you got a couple of quarters?” Shuri didn’t seem to notice, and leaned back propping her foot up on an empty chair stopping Flash from sitting down. “Maybe you and I can split an apple pie and a Coke?”

"My Dutch Street days are over.”

"I guess you plan on staying home a lot,” Shuri snarked, glancing at Harley as if to say I can’t believe her. "Well you aren't the only barracuda in these waters.”

The audience's attention switched to Cassie and Cooper who came over as well. "Frenchy another couple months and you'll be picking up the tab for everybody. A working girl with income.” She nervously fiddled with the pink wrap around her head. "They don't pay very much to start out with,” she explained sitting down.

"Well it's still more than we make- Oh!" Cooper smacked the table remembering something, "lone me will ya? I don't get my allowance till Friday-”

"You still get an allowance?" Shuri scoffed.

"When I'm a good boy I do,” he responded just as terse. 

While their friends bickered and ordered more food than was necessary Harley and Peter watched occasionally sharing a glance or two. It was settle, but rather sweet.

"Hey Viola, A dogsled delight with four spoons!"

"And eskemo pie! With a knife,” Shuri drawled leaning in dangerously close to MJ who refused to move.

Ned spoke up from where he leaned against the bar counter with Betty "I think I'm going to go get another order of fries, what do you want?"

Betty groaned, "ice water I'm reducing for National Bandstand. They say the camera adds ten pounds." Ned didn’t really look like he believed her, but he did seem so dazed by her. "Well just make sure they keep all the good parts."

"Grab it and growl.” Just then Viola came back on with a tray of actual food, and like her words all of them did jump in to grab it. All except MJ who was still dabbing at her neck. "You know I got so many hickeys on my neck people are going to think I'm dating Dracula.”

"Hey a hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card.” She took a large bite of her burger still talking with her mouth full which was more fun than she’d like to admit. "I care enough to send my very best!” The guys howled in response, and the girls just kept their heads down.

"You pig!" Michelle snarled, slamming her mirror down on the table. With her mouth still full of food Shuri responded, "I love it when you talk dirty.” For a day Shuri followed her brother around deeming it necessary for her “dude” research to find the balance between her representation of Kenickie with his more brash qualities. She was fairly disappointed by how underwhelmingly behaved he was, but T’Challa was still pleased she had found someone to model after. 

"My parents want to invite you to a barbecue the day after the dance. Do you want to come?" All eyes moved back to Harley even the ones on stage stopping their conversations to see what he would say. 

"I don't like barbecue," he whispered. 

Peter wasn't done with the conversation though, and was just as blissful as ever. "You don't have to eat it!" This time Harley took time to take in the eavesdroppers known as their friends before he responded. 

"I don't like parents." Everyone snickered around them, but Peter looked really discouraged even though he tried to still smile. 

"Want some?" Ned asked holding the basket of fries out to Betty who pushed them away. 

"You sure are a cheap date," he paused realization dawning on him, "that didn't come out the way I meant it-"

"Oh I understand," she stopped him touching his forearm. His eyes instantly traveling to where their skin touched like he was in awe. 

"I always thought you were an understanding person, and I've always thought there's more to you than just being weird." Despite the statement that sounded like a wary compliment Betty beamed. "Thanks, and I don't think you're as goofy and immature as everyone says behind your back."

"Do you got a date to the dance off-"

"No-"

"Do you wanna-"

"Yes!"

Overhearing their friends Peter turned to Harley suddenly looking worried. "You know Danny, I'm kind of worried about the contest. What if you dance differently than we do back home?" The concern and understanding that swelled in Harley's eyes might not have been very Danny Zucko like, but everyone was still swooning so it worked out fine. 

"Don't worry just follow my lead." His smile was infectious as he held his arms up like he was getting ready to waltz, but the moment was ruined by MJ who was mimicking him down at the other end of the table. 

"Maybe you should stay home with the folks, play Parcheesi?" Michelle asked, clearly mocking him, and that was when Harley seemed to be over it. "C'mon Sandy let's get out of here." He stood sharply pulling out Peter's chair glaring at MJ the whole time. 

"Oh, okay. Bye, guys." Peter waved as Harley seemed to drag him off stage holding on tightly to his hand

"You know, they got these things called toothpicks?" During all of that Shuri had continued to stuff her face, and then picked at her teeth. Adding to Michelle's touchy mood. 

"What is with you tonight?" Shuri huffed finally swallowing everything in her mouth, "you got the personality of a wet mop." That seemed to be the end of her tolerance because she stood up and unexpectedly tossed a milkshake all over Shuri, even getting some on Cassie. 

"To you from me Pinky Lee," she scoffed only noticing that she also got her friend after, but she was already halfway off stage when she shouted an apology over her shoulder. 

"The check… Hey, Rizzo! Come back here and give me some money." Shuri shouted angrily scrambling from the table. Wiping milkshake from her eyes as she stormed off stage. 

Slowly everyone started to leave scared to clean the mess their friends made, but Cassie never moved. Not even when Cooper came to lean on her chair. "You coming?" He asked, seeming a little disappointed when she shook her head. 

"No, I think I'd like to hang out a little bit longer." Again she fiddled with the ugly wrap around her head, and now that it was covered in melted ice cream Tony was praying she'd take the eye sore off. 

"No use crying over a spilled milkshake," Ned's grandma chided coming back on stage to clean up the dessert. Still she was all smiles, and appeared to be a sweet old lady, not the woman that could put Captain America out of work when it came to whipping them into shape. 

"I'll be alright." 

"Listen I don't want to rush you, but it's almost closing time and I got-" her voice stalled as she and everyone else saw why the wrap was necessary. For people that had seen the movie this was iconic, but for most of the Avengers, who had not, they didn't expect it. 

Cassie with pink hair didn't look that bad actually. 

"What?" She asked despite knowing very well what was wrong. Ned's grandma looked around nervously chuckling a little. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but your hair looks like an Easter egg."

Knowing everyone's eyes were on her Cassie touched it lightly, praying she got all the pins in properly for her first wig change. "Beauty school sure isn't what I thought it was going to be." 

"Nothing ever is." It felt like her first training session with her dad. After a week of realizing she wasn't the smartest anymore, wasn't the best fighter, nor did she have complete control of her powers; she was ready to quit. Nothing had ever been that discouraging. 

"Vi, I dropped out." She leaned forward in her chair allowing the older woman to be closer. The only difference was her dad and mom wouldn't let her just quit, saying she had the personality of someone who would never forgive herself id she did. 

"How do you like waitressing?" She tried to brighten, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and Vi saw this. "You're too young to know. Don't you worry hun you'll find something, I know you will." The fear in his daughters eyes was only seen once before, and Scott remembered the week just as well, and the weeks that followed. 

After their conversation he had caught her locked in her room crying almost every night, but he also caught her up early running, and in the training room late until she finally reached the goals she wanted. 

As the waitress left the fear he remembered so well sat on her, and she was so small the music that spilled from the orchestra was almost overpowering. 

At least until she opened her mouth. 

"So what now? Am I through?  
Oh, won't someone tell me what to do?  
Where to go? Who to be?  
How to find the right way back to me?  
Sunny day, won't you finally come my way?  
If I stay so brave till then?  
Will I find my way again?"

Her voice was very delicate, and on the verge of being too soft, but for her this song was a journey. She wanted to take the audience along with her. 

"Cause all I need is an angel  
I'll take a friend or a stranger  
Yeah, all I need is an angel here tonight  
Who will say it's all right."

She stood from the table slowly walking around center stage. Her arms slowly dropped from her elbows down to her sides slowly starting to open up as her voice got ever so slightly stronger. 

So what now? Now I see  
I may not be all I dreamed I'd be  
Who will help fight this fear?  
Who will show me where to go from here?  
I will mind, I will find the life I find  
If I only have my guide  
And together we will ride."

Her family knew she could sing, she sang any song no matter where they were, but they also knew what this song must of meant for her. That's why Scott didn't care if that was a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Cause all I need is an angel  
I'll take a friend or a stranger  
All I need is an angel here today  
Who will help me find my way  
One angel, please  
With a sense of fashion  
One angel, please  
With a bit of passion  
One Angel who will guide me through."

Finally she strongly belted out the song as she stood firmly in center stage. Her eyes were fixed up like looking for her angel, but all of her fear or hesitation was gone. There was no choreography, and it was the first song without any, but it was just as compelling in it's simplicity.

"Cause all I need is an angel  
I'll take a friend or a stranger  
Yeah, all I need is an angel here with me   
Come on, let me see my angel   
To help me through all the changes  
All I need is an angel  
I'll be fine with an angel who's all mine  
Won't you send me down a sign  
An angel who's all mine."

She sat back down letting the last note linger in the air as she fixed her eyes on her angels in the audience who were trying not blubber. She could tell her dad wanted to jump up and shout for her which for some reason made her feel impossibly happy. 

The lights faded, and a spotlight shined on the round counter in the middle of the stage. As it turned around to reveal a young man Cassie sat up listening as he serenaded her. 

Tony thought he was just politely roasting the crap out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The choreo for this dance is based off the movie, and I combined Rock & Roll and Magic Changes. The dialogue however is from Grease Live.

The girls dressing room was a chaotic mess.

The guys were across the hall, and even with the doors closed they could hear every little thing going on. 

Shuri had given up on trying to fix the tie that matched her tailored striped suit and was now running around the dressing room. Betty was nowhere to be seen which was bad because her pink dress was still hanging up, and everyone else was fretting over Cassie's blonde wig that wouldn't sit right. 

"We have ten minutes to get this thing in, and no one's helping!" May shouted being the parental units that volunteered to be a backstage mom during the intermission. "Someone better find where Betty's at this instant!" She instructed Liz who was the only one ready, "Shuri get someone to fix that tie!"

"I got it Mrs. Parker," MJ stepped in and the woman melted into a puddle as she did, but just as quickly switched back to be demanding. 

"So a super genius can't figure out her neck tie?” She asked going to do it for her, all hesitance was gone. Shuri enjoyed this side of MJ, the side very few got to see because the girl Shuri was so infatuated with saw it as a weakness to do so. “Don’t mock me, this thing doesn’t follow the laws of science,” Shuri scoffed. Then she stopped and looked Michelle over in the ruby red dress.

She breathed out before she could stop herself, “you look stunning.”

This seemed to snap MJ out of her daze of holding Shuri’s tie even after she had tied it. The princess looked just as stunning in the striped tailored suit, but she was also aware of what Shuri’s words and her thoughts could lead to. It wasn’t necessarily dangerous, but it was scary and something she didn’t understand. 

“You know I was wondering if you would like to go-”

So she pulled away before Shuri could finish saying she needed to finish getting ready apologizing, but still leaving with her head bowed.

Shuri felt burned and hurt, but supposed that was a good mood to be in at the moment.

\-----

Peter and Harley were already backstage practicing for their dance. Peter wore a white shirt, suit jacket, with a matching tie, and black dress pants. He looked so pure standing next to Harley’s black ensemble and dark pink button up shirt. 

They went for the en dehors pirouette, but Harley’s eyes weren’t focused where they were supposed to be. So when Peter landed earlier than he did he lost his spot and stumbled right out of it. He didn’t plan on taking Peter don with him, but having the spider boy pinned under him wasn’t something to complain about either.

Peter groaned dropping his head on the ground, so tense from the impact he didn’t notice Harley eyeing him. “You didn’t spot.”

“How could I when you were in front of me,” Harley responded pressing his palm right next to Peter’s face, “I don’t really want to focus on a wall when you’re in my line of sight darlin.” That was when Peter opened his eyes and almost bonked heads with Harley in surprise. His witty response flew out the door as Harley seemed to press closer to him.

“That’s nice of you,” was the only response that he could manage to get out.

\-----

May finally made her way back to her seat confident the kids were all ready, but upon sitting down she realized the dressing rooms might’ve been calmer. 

“Uncle Steve!” Morgan shouted across the aisle, “daddy said I’m supposed to ask you what mooning is.” Steve tried to glare at the man who caused most of his headaches, but he was too busy bragging. “I like the moon uncle Steve!” Nathaniel joined in, “Tell us!”

“Yeah Uncle Steve we really wanna know,” Lila drawled out being the smartass she was earning a proud high five from her aunt Nat. 

The lights started to dim, and the Avengers all rushed back to their seats as the curtains opened to show a few couples scattered across the floor dancing. MJ came on stage an infatuated Brad, trailing her much to T’Challa’s surprise. He was really rooting for her and his sisters characters. Seymour, in a gorgeous emerald dress, and Flash in a striking mustard jacket entered. Everytime the latter tried to advance Seymour pushed him away seeming really grossed out.

“Danny this is so exciting!” Peter gasped once him and Harley were on stage, and their mother figures kind of wanted them to go to a dance together dressed like that. “Well, you see, what you gotta do is make friends with the cameraman.” As he smirked confidently his arm snaked around Peter’s waist leading him through the dancing students. “You know the camera man?”

Harley shrugged, “yeah his name is Ted.”

Then Cassie and Cooper came on she looking radiant, but very bright, in her dainty yellow dress and matching blonde wig. Which May was proud to say was not going to fall out. Cooper’s tie matched her dress, but his suit was brown and pinstriped. “Doody how do I look?” Cooper looked her over, and excitedly responded dropping to his knee like he was going to propose. “Like a beautiful blonde pineapple!”

After them Ned and Betty came in. Betty still having her hair styled in curly pigtails, but with a tiara in her hair. Ned’s checkered suit matched her long violet dress. “The gym’s never looked so good!” He exclaimed both of them marvelling at the decorations. “You bring the provisions?” Betty asked and Ned just held up two candy bars.

Cindy was running around making sure everyone was following Coach Wilson’s demands to make a circle, and when everyone had formed the perfect circle the local band started to perform “Rock & Roll is Here to Stay.”

Harley and Peter were center stage, and the taller boy was swinging Peter around, and if he wasn’t so graceful he would’ve looked like a rag doll. Being swung from low his legs around Harley’s waist to being lifted up high in the air, and finally being laid down before Harley pulled him up. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief thinking that was the lift they were doing last week when they broke her coffee table.

Dancing was banned from the living quarters, and ws no reserved for the training rooms.

“I hope I don’t get camera shy,” Peter shouted over the music but never stopped dancing. Harley cupped his cheek lowering down so they were on the same level, “don’t worry if you get nervous just look in my eyes.”

Shuri was dancing with Liz who had her hair teased, and wore a frikky black and blue dress. Brad saw this and went to go pounce on them, but MJ pulled him away by his neck tie. Then Betty came stomping by gripping a scared looking Ned in a tango stance. “Why don’t you let me lead?” he asked grouchily as she spun him. “I can’t help it, I’ve only been to these things with other girls!”

Across them came Cooper and Cassie who looked bored as Cooper rigidly led her through a waltz like dance. Lila thought that was actually an accurate representation of how he danced. “Doody can’t you turn me around or something?”

“Quiet French I’m trying to count,” and sure enough articulate numbers were falling from his mouth in time with his steps. “You don’t count when you play guitar.” He paused considering her words but still seemed confused.

“So?”

“So pretend I’m your guitar,” he was still confused so she continued, “Pluck me!” 

At first he hesitated startled by her sharp voice, but then didn’t hesitate to pull her closer loosening up. “This is the best night of my life!”

Then suddenly everyone watched as Harley led Peter to where their friends were standing. “Hey Zuk, I want you to meet Cha-Cha.” Harley instantly stopped dancing, dropping Peter’s hands as he turned away from Shuri and Liz. “How you doing Zucko baby?” She purred. When she saw everyone staring at her she continued. “They call me Cha-Cha because I’m the best dancer.”

Cassie scoffed, “yeah, and with the worst reputation.”

As Cooper shushed his date eyeing the dancing guy wearily Harley pulled Peter away. “Who was that girl?” He asked.

“Uh… Uh, she’s just a girl I know that’s all.” 

No one believed that, and the people who knew what was coming next were ready for the big game changing dance number. The number that was the contest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Born To Hand Jive I based most of the dancing on the Grease Live version, but took some of Kenickie's parts from the original movie, and I picture Harley and Liz doing Danny and Cha-cha's dance from the original as well just because I like that section better. 
> 
> For Hopelessly Devoted To You, Darren Criss does an amazing cover that was on Glee. His voice is sort of what I picture Peter's sounding like in my head, but of course with a little Tom Holland in their. ☺️

Mr. Harrington wasn't the best Vence Fontaine, but he was what they had. May had always felt creeped out by the man in the movie, so she at least thought he did that well. 

"Okay cats throw your mittens around your kittens, and away we go!" He shouted into the fake camera set up at the end of the stage. The students all cheered and scurried to their spots for the big number, Cooper being the first to emerge from the chaos by doing a roundoff back layout. 

The band jumped into the song. 

"Before I was born late one night,  
My Papa said everything's alright  
The doctor laughed, when mama laid down,  
With a stomach bouncing all around  
Mama gave birth to the hand-jive."

Everyone stuck to a line formation doing their own variations of the hand jive dance that were similar enough it looked cohesive. Scott was sitting in his seat doing the hand gestures much to the annoyance and fondness of his girlfriend, but he couldn't just erase them from his mind!

"I could barely walk when I milked a cow  
When I was three, I pushed a plow  
While chopping wood I moved my legs,  
And I started dancing while I gathered eggs."

Cooper then pulled Cassie to the front and they started to dance together doing little flicks. He twirled her, and then lifted her up and slid her to the ground. The audience chuckled at the scene. The yellow in their costumes added to the cheeriness in their smiles, it just made everyone extremely happy. 

"Townfolk clapped, I was only five  
he'll out dance em' all  
"He's a born hand-jive!"

He drug spun her on the ground, kicking his leg over, and then pulling her up so her legs latched around his waist. Even though they looked really good Mr. Harrington tapped them out which Clint thought was absurd, his kid literally just did a backflip. 

During the instrumental part of the song MJ and Brad quickly took their places she strutting up and he sliding in on his knees. He stayed down there as she pressed her foot on his chest swooshing her skirt around. Brad then stood up and as MJ kicked her leg he pushed her making her layout. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody!  
Born to hand-jive, baby,  
Born to hand-jive baby- yeah!"

It was really difficult choreography, and everyone was really getting into it until Brad flipped MJ over in a hinge and did what appeared to be grinding on her face. It only escalated though as he brought her up and they danced suggestively on each other, Brad tossing her around. 

The best part was Shuri couldn't take her eyes off of them, and finally stormed up to Brad ready to fight. The thing was despite her height she looked so furious everyone believed she could take him down easily. 

Liz and MJ stopped it though, pulling one off to the side while Liz pulled Shuri center stage. She hoisted the slender girl up by the shins letting her sit on her arms like a seat. When Liz came down she started flipping her skirt and voluminous hair every way as Shuri spun her around, and then falling to the ground herself. Liz got the message and ran over Shuri so the girl on the floor could see right up her skirt. 

"Mrs. Kenickie, do you have no decency!" Mrs. Warren shouted storming across the stage the two girls scurrying off in a fit of giggles. 

The music continued and Ned burst from the crowd Betty behind him with her arms poking out from under his. They did these cool hand gestures, and then Ned spun her to the ground as she cried out in joy. She then jumped back up her legs around his waist like Cassie had early, but instead of spinning Betty arched back. 

Cindy runs forward smiling broadly, and does the classic dance that Patty does in most iterations of the musical, and then Shuri runs forward scooping under Cindy's pale blue tulle skirt showing off the matching spandex underneath. Once let go the poor girl runs off crying. 

"How low can you go?  
How low can you go?  
How low can you go?  
How low can you go?"

Now that she was center stage by herself Shuri started dropping into a low middle split, but could only go so far with her flexibility so she crashed doing what looked like a seizure on the floor. 

While that was going on Harley pulled a reluctant Peter out of the crowd. He found it was easier to dance, surprisingly, with Harley in front of him. There was no need to count the step ball changes when their eyes were this connected. 

Unlike everyone else they travelled a lot, and the audience went wild for it, but the noise fell on deaf ears as Harley landed the pirouette he had messed up backstage catching Peter's smile double in size. 

They went for the second hardest lift in the dance. Harley grabbed Peter's hands and one leg supporting him as he kicked his foot over his head almost going upside down, only to send his momentum the other way and land on the floor. He then helped him do a backwalkover to standing. 

Harley then ducked and Peter did an inverted fan kick over him. Their smiles as Harley's hands settled on Peter's waist and his on his neck were contagious. This was really them dancing and enjoying the moment with each other, and the audience was just along for the ride. 

They broke off into more hand jiving, but on the side of the stage everyone could see Liz whisper something to Flash who was pretending to be tipsy. As Harley and Peter started to chassé around the huge circle the students made Flash snuck in and held Peter back so Liz could sneak in. 

In his defense Harley tried to get Peter back, but Liz had him pulled back on the dance floor and started to salsa. At first Harley's moves were hesitant, but he quickly got the groove of the sharp and smooth hip actions matched with the feet. 

Fuming Peter ran off stage luckily just as Harley grabbed the girl and lifted her above his head, sliding her under him, and got to his knees doing what appeared to be a shimmy on her upper half. 

"I thought vulgar moves weren't allowed?" Surprisingly it was Pepper who asked glancing at Morgan and Nathaniel hesitantly who both seemed un-bothered. It was Natasha who leaned back and answered for her, "something tells me the kiddies changed the choreo."

They all had to admit Liz was a really good dancer, even though she just stole Peter's spot. You could just tell though that Harley wasn't beaming as much as he was earlier, but it was scary how good he was at utilizing his lower half for these moves. 

"Higher, higher, higher and higher!"

Harley dropped into a half split then sprung up and switched to the other side, and even though it wasn't a full split the action still caused Tony to squirm in his hips. 

"Now can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah  
Born to hand-jive, oh yeah!"

They ended the Dance, and Mrs. Warren handed them the small trophy, but very reluctantly. In his head Tony was cackling up a storm thinking of them backstage turning the pg numbers into something… else, but if asked later who would totally scold the boys. 

The curtain closed on the cheering students, and as they calmed down a blue light illuminated the stage that was left open setting the tone for the next scene. Peter came out and as he did soft delicate music drifted through the auditorium matching his lost and confused expression. 

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you."

Peter started to sing, the first time he had done so since the first number, and everyone was floored by the raw emotion he was able to put out instantly. His voice had power to it, but his body language was tired and heavy, his arms wrapping around himself protectively. 

"You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do   
I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

May clutched at her seats armrests leaning forward like that could actually get her closer to him. He had a higher voice for a guy, but it wasn't light and airy like Olivia Newton John's, he had a deeper depth to it that was amazing. 

Like several other times during the show, this wasn't acting for him, and all she wanted was to make the problems go away. 

"But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you."

His voice got louder, and as he did he let himself reach out passed the audience delicate pain etched across his face. Without meaning to Tony clutched Pepper's hand, this song was hitting differently than the others. It didn't help that Peter looked like he was near tears, and Tony felt himself slowly getting there as well. 

"My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

His voice was what did it, and Tony ended up shedding a tear before Peter did. As Peter walked across the stage more tears clogged his vision, but thankfully it wasn't the ugly kind of sob that was obnoxiously loud. Even then a few silent tears from Tony Stark were rare sites to behold. Usually only saved for his kids. 

"But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you."

Peter felt his eyes gravitate towards the wings as he finished not expecting for them to connect with Harley's even though he should have. He could feel the other boy's energy from the side of the stage the entire song, it was what gave him the ability to perform like he had. 

The song was for Harley in a way, not the "you pushed my love aside" ,but he was hopelessly devoted to him. For a second it was just them staring, but the audience's applause turned from muffled echos to thunderous noise in seconds. Peter found he couldn't avoid it, and turned to face the audience to see all of them on their feet. 

Little Morgan was standing in her seat jumping up and down shouting, "that's my brother!"

The only thing louder than their cheers was his own pounding heart, and the only thing more touching than the standing ovation was Tony. The man was ferociously wiping at his eyes, but his hands couldn't keep up and he gave up as both May and Pepper told him it was alright. 

When he had finally gotten his tears under control, he pointed at the stage and with all his strength cheered with Morgan. "That's my son!" The audience cheered louder. Tony swelled with pride at being able to announce such a thing, not even announcing he was Iron Man matched the cheer in his heart right now. 

With all of this going on Harley stood to the side feeling like an outsider gazing in. There was no denying what that song meant to either of them, but how was he supposed to follow up with a confession of his feelings when Peter had just felt this excitement? He watched awestruck as a single tear rolled down the boy's cheek, but he didn't go to move it. 

He let it sit illuminated by the stage light, but probably before anyone else could see it the stage went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Rizzo scene it's based off the movie, but the Danny and Sandy scene is from the musical. My favorite version of the song "Sandy" is done by Aaron Tveit, so that's the one I listened to when writing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy😘

The added scene, to help Peter quick change, of Coach Wilson and Mrs. Warren arguing about the dance was almost over, but Peter was already standing at his side completely changed. Lime green pants with a lighter green shirt tucked in, and a small white scarf knotted tightly around his neck. 

Even though he was ready, he was still jumpy like he was when his senses were going haywire. Not even Harley's hand on his shoulder didn't ease him, he actually jumped away. Didn't he just basically sing a love song to him?

"Something wrong darlin? We're all ready-"

"Do you not know what this scene is?" Peter blurted, but quickly regretted it. Instead he turned back to their teachers who were cracking up the audience. 

For a second he had to go over the scene in his head because they were all starting to run together. Drive in… ring… kiss… sin wagon… 

Oh

"Is it because we have to-"

"Yes," Peter stopped him now chewing on his lip. 

"Well you're the one that insisted it be authentic." He tried joking, but noticed Peter's jitters weren't going away so stopped deciding caring was the way to go. "You can talk to me." Except they only had a few minutes left. 

How was he supposed to share this with him when it was kind of embarrassing? He was nearly seventeen now wasn’t something like that supposed to have happened a long time ago? Harley though was just so… Harley. Which meant he was understanding, and he had always accepted the oddest parts about Peter. 

"I've never kissed anyone,” he breathed out hurriedly, aware that in a few minutes that would change and not in the way he wanted it to. “Have you?” Harley hesitated seeming to go over how to approach the subject in his head. “I have, but I wish I hadn’t.” Which was true. Some saw it as just kissing, but now he would have rather experienced that awkward first encounter with Peter.

But everything happens for a reason.

“I’m sorry it’s stupid-”

Harley grasped his hand tugging him a bit away from the stage. An idea was brewing in his head, but he needed to test the waters first and fast. "No, I get. No one wants something that's supposed to be privately shared with a room full of their family members and strangers. Especially if it's with someone you don't want to kiss…"

Peter caught the end of Harley's sentence turning to the dirty blond fully panicked. "It's not that, I would actually really like to kiss you- I mean… for the purpose of the show, not that I wouldn't mind if you were my first kiss, and not that you have to be either-"

"Peter?" 

"Yeah?"

His rambling was all the confirmation that he needed, so he pulled him off to the side behind the quick change tent where no one could spy on them. He needed to feel alone as possible in this moment if he was going to muster up the courage to say what he felt. 

Even once they stopped he held onto Peter's hand, softly enough that if he wanted to he could pull away. It was pitch black, he could barely see the green of Peter's outfit, which was actually a confidence booster that way he could imagine how he would react. 

You're overreacting, you know how he feels, Harley scolded himself internally. 

"Peter, I like you a lot, have since the day I met you almost a year ago now; and I can't believe I've been so stupid to wait this long to tell you." He pushed his feelings away for awhile, but now he realized it wasn't because he didn't think Peter liked him, that much was kind of obvious, but because he didn't want to rush anything

Why rush something, and then lose it months later, when you can wait and probably have it forever?

"I like you too," Peter found himself squeezing Harley's hand still in disbelief himself. He didn't have Harley's confidence. The blond just laughed letting his other hand trail up Peter's side before setting on his cheek. "Yeah, I know."

"So, can I…" His hand tugged Peter a little closer so now he could see only his eyes in the dark, their noses brushing each other accidentally but gently. With a shy smile Peter slowly leaned forward feeling a small surge of confidence, and when their lips did meet Harley nearly fell over backwards. 

One, because he was startled by the way it felt and two because he was a clumsy idiot. Thankfully Peter held him tighter not allowing such a thing to happen as they kissed in the privacy of the shadow from the tent. Peter held him by the waist, and Harley found his hand was still cupping Peter's cheek like it had never moved as they molded together. 

When they did pull apart with matching grins and blushes they made it back to the wings just in time to get on stage and in the car that was set up for them. "How am I supposed to act like I'm mad at you now?" Peter asked in a whisper as they shuffled out from behind the curtain in the dark. 

"Do you remember when I sent your lab on fire?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, think of that."

There were three cars set on stage when the lights came up. The first with Peter and Harley awkwardly sitting at opposite sides of it, the next Shuri was just driving, and the last one seemed to hold all of the Pink Ladies. Then all of the other guys popped out of the trunk of Shuri's car. 

"I wish we had money for tickets," Ned sighed. 

"I wish we had gas masks," gagged Cooper. 

All of the guys went to their respective gals, but MJ left with Seymour before Shuri could pull her aside. "Well I guess we have to watch the movie," she scoffed her eyes following MJ as she headed to the set up concession stand. 

"At a drive-in? Who does that?" Flash whined also looking around realizing he was alone. He went and plopped down in the car while Shuri leaned against it. 

"Move it!" MJ shouted from across the stage at a few extras as the other T Birds and Pink Ladies settled into their cars. Only Seymour stayed behind with her. "What's with you tonight?"

"I feel like a defective typewriter," she snapped glowering as the trembling kids moved to the back of the stage out of her way. Glancing at Seymour to see he was still confused she continued quietly. "I skipped a period."

Seymour gasped, "you think your pg?"

"I don't know," Michelle shrugged. 

"Who's is it? Have you told Kenickie?" 

"You don't know the guy, and no." MJ seemed a little ashamed about this, but just as quickly snapped back to being scary and uncaring. "You won't tell anybody about this right?" She asked, and even when Seymour raised his hand like swearing an oath she still seemed skeptical. 

"I'll take it to the grave," but he just as quickly switched gears and started shoving through the poor extras who were blocking their path to the car. "Coming through, coming through. C'mon, people move! Lady with a baby!" He shouted, making the audience laugh out loud. 

"Rizzo's got a bun in the oven," Flash gasped, being the closest to them from his spot in the car. Betty gasped leaned into the back seat and whispered to Cassie, who told Cooper, who finally shared the news with Shuri. For a second Shuri seemed gobstruck, and didn't move, but she made up for that by racing after the rumored girl. 

"Hey Rizzo, are you knocked up?" She asked, panting heavily, not wanting to believe her ears. MJ just scoffed glaring at Seymour who was awkwardly adjusting his pink jacket. "What do you know huh? Good news sure travels fast!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" It clearly wasn't Shuri's, but she still thought the other girl cared for her. After their awkward encounter in the dressing room during intermission it wasn't that hard to act hurt. "What's it to you?"

"I don't know, I thought I could do something." Because I care about you! She wanted to shout, but her character was too stuck up and apparently cool to do that. Shuri didn't think she was above such a shameless confession. 

"Don't worry about it Kenickie, clearly it was somebody else's mistake." The girls stepped closer to each other building the tension, but clearly wounded Shuri stepped back gripping her entire body tightly to stop her from crying. 

"Thanks a lot kid." She really meant those words. 

"Oh, anytime." MJ did not.

"C'mon Sandy, I told you I was sorry everyday for a week." As the other actors fell silent Harley turned to Peter who was staring intently at the audience from his seat like they were the movie. "I know," he shrugged, but still did not make any movement to move closer. 

"You do believe me don't you?" Harley pleaded. 

"Yes, but I still believe you and Cha-cha went together." His words sounded indifferent like he really didn't care one way or the other which couldn't be more false. "We didn't go together we just went together."

"That's the same thing," Scott whispered to Hope at the same time Peter did, which earned him an elbow to the gut from his ex who really wanted him to be quiet. 

"No it's not, not like us."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win any arguments this way Harley turned away and pulled at the ring on his finger. Only to realize it was stuck, so he smoothly ran his hand over his greased hair and then slipped it off. He turned to Peter holding it out like he was about to propose. "Sandy would you wear my ring?"

"Oh, Danny, I don't know what to say!" 

"Say yes," Harley said, barely containing his excitement. This was kind of how he felt backstage minutes ago, and remembering what went down brought a smile to his face. "I should've given it to you a long time ago." 

Peter looked nervous as he slipped the ring on, but it was a good childish nervous as Harley held his neck gingerly, their eyes locked. They leaned in, and all of the Avengers about hit the floor honestly thinking this day would never come. 

The kiss was different from the one backstage. Here there were a lot of people, their family for example, and there had to be decency about it. It wasn't something intimate for just the two of them, but Peter still enjoyed the feeling of kissing Harley especially when his hand was holding him like that. 

Tony had to cover his eyes, this may be something he wanted to happen for the two of them, but it was not something he wanted to see. Through his fingers, okay yes he was peeking, he saw Harley's back hand punch the air like he was celebrating as he continued to kiss Peter much to everyone's amusement. 

Abbie hilariously did the same thing at the exact same time like her and Harley were linked. She was probably Parkner's biggest shipper and she was not ashamed of that fact. 

However it switched from cute to uncomfortable as Harley started to inch closer fiddling with the buttons of Peter's shirt. The shorter boy pulled back enough to gasp. "Danny!" Peter shrieked horrified as Harley tried to climb on top of him, but not getting the hint Harley flipped them so they were hidden in the car. "Oh, Sandy!"

"What are they doing down there?" Steve very loudly exclaimed just as horrified as Peter. A random teenager in the audience shouted back, "what do you think boomer?" Impressively the two on stage never stopped acting to gawk at the, hilarious in Tony's opinion, interaction. 

They couldn't see them, but they could hear Peter's protests. They had no clue Harley was actually nuzzling into Peter's neck, and the boy had to force his laughter into what sounded like pleas. "What are you doing?" However Harley ignored him and continued to groan, oh Sandy, also holding back laughter since they weren't doing what the audience thought they were doing. 

Harley peeked his head over the dash to survey the crowd. "Don't worry there's nobody watching." Except there was a whole room of people perhaps not watching, but listening. 

"Get off me!" Peter shoved Harley off, a little too harshly since Harley almost flipped out the other side. Everyone in the audience thought it was acting, but the Avengers knew better. 

Peter marched out of the convertible scowling the whole time, and Harley stood back on his knees to chase him. "What's the matter with you? I thought I meant something to you-" he was cut off as Peter slammed the door, and Harley pretended to crumble in the seat like it hit him. 

"Do you think I'm going to stay with you in this… in this sin wagon?!?" Peter shouted flustered still from what happened, but mainly fuming. May could only pray that would be how he reacted if something like that actually happened to him 

"You can take this piece of tin-" he threw the ring back in the car, and marched off stage leaving Harley still wincing from the door debacle. "Tell him Peter!" Lila cheered several other random teenagers joining in with her as her parents tried to shush her. 

"Now this is Harley's big solo. If he doesn't nail this song nothing else will matter," Abbie whispered to Tony her voice scarily serious. He personally thought that was a little ridiculous, however considering Peter's solo was the last song he was aware of how hard it would be to top. 

"Sandy, Sandy! You can't just walk out of a drive in!" Harley shouted at the wings where Peter had exited, and then fell back down in the seat staring intently at his ring. He had to pull up some old memories to channel the right emotions, but as he stared at the ring he just felt anger thinking of his past. 

So he thought of his future, what it would be if he screwed it up. 

"Stranded at at the drivin', branded a fool  
What will they say Monday at school?" 

He sat in the front seat of the car his voice strong and soothing, but his expression completely out of it. Like he realized he screwed up. Which was a fresh and interesting take on Danny, who you could tell felt pain back then, but never really seemed to understand what he did. 

"Sandy, can't you see I'm in misery?  
We made a start, now we're apart  
There's nothing left for me."

Small hints of his accent were poking through his voice, and so far he was doing really strong. With the singing and the emotional depth. From the side of the stage Peter watched, like Harley had done for him, and he understood this song to be a sort of promise. 

"Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi  
Oh why you left me, oh Sandy, oh Sandy." 

He sat on top of the seats of the convertible as his voice got higher, but he was still looking through the audience like they weren't there. May noted that his why yi-yi-yi sounded a lot better than Travolta's, but that was good singing back then. 

"Baby, someday, when high school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven forever and ever we will be  
Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy!"

Harley jumped out of the car sliding his hands into his pant pockets as he made his way to the front of the car. It was amazing how strong his voice was, Harley never sang for anyone so it was still baffling that he had this talent. To portray Danny's pain so well too was also another thing Harley had going for him, he was so convincing. 

For him though what he was saying was all very real. In some ways it felt like he was singing about his dad, but mainly the fear and pain they saw came from him worrying about doing the same thing. 

"Sandy, my darlin'  
You hurt me real bad  
You know it's true  
But, baby, you gotta believe me when I say  
I'm helpless without you."

He made a circle around the car, stopping center stage between his car and the other. He could make out his mom trying not to cry in the audience, which was typical, and he saw Tony smiling like the Cheshire Cat, also typical. 

"Love has flown, all alone, I sit  
I wonder why yi-yi-yi,  
Oh why  
You left me,  
Oh Sandy."

On the word love he struck a dramatic pose, his arms reaching out as a spotlight dropped on him at the same time. It was very dramatic, and Tony took pride in thinking that he sorta looked like him during old expo videos. He was familiar with the stage too, just not in the same sense. 

"Sandy, Sandy  
Why yi-yi-yi  
Oh Sandy."

Much to the audience's amazement his voice grew more as he ran back to the car and jumped on the hood. His arms thrown out as he reached and came down from the climax of the song on the first "Sandy." Finishing off he plopped down on the hood going back to looking defeated, but his head looked ever so slightly to the wings finding Peter there. 

It was a familiar feeling, but now the roles were reversed. 

It was a look and a feeling Tony knew too well himself, and he knew it was probably impossible to reach that specific level while acting. 

He would make sure to give him a hug, maybe several hugs, after the show; but now he would be the first on his feet to give the kids a standing ovation because he was stellar. The kids mom and sister were the next to follow, and no one in the audience had to be convinced to do the same. 

Peter cheered the loudest backstage smirking as the underclassmen whispered about how that was probably Harley's best performance. It was probably one of the best performances done by a highschooler ever, and Peter knew everyone in their family was going to bug Harley about his hidden god given gift. 

"That is also my son!" Tony shouted unable to contain himself, but seeing the concerned glances from the rest of the audience he felt he needed to explain. "They're not related, they're not even mine- don't make it weird people." Everyone was still creeped out. 

"See this is the one's mom and the other's aunt… I'm not with either. This is my wife…" he was pointing each woman out trying to make the situation better, but Pepper just tugged him back into his seat. "Just stop dear."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of good versions of "There Are Worse Things I could do" a few are the original, The live version with Vanessa Hudgens, the Glee cover with Naya, or the 2007 Broadway version. 
> 
> I based the car chase off the awkward scene from Grease Live because I laugh every time I watch it. 
> 
> Finally "Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee" is based off of my favorite version sung by Laura Osnes. I suggest listening to it if you haven't because it's amazing.

Greased Lightning sat to the very far edge of the stage, Shuri hung out the hood working on something, and MJ came on stage looking like she was exiting the school into a bright scenic parking lot. She stopped though and backed up once she saw Shuri, but almost knocked Peter over who came onstage behind her. 

"Oh, hello Riz. Are you going to Thunder Road?" He asked, shifting the books he carried from one arm to the other. The tall girl laughed as if the idea was absurd, but her eyes still lingered on the car behind Peter. "Not a chance."

If he noticed her he didn't say anything about her staring. "I've got to go, I have to talk to Danny." That was when he caught sight of MJ's gaze, and why her next words made so much sense. "Unless you got wheels and a motor he won't know you're alive." Was it wrong to assume she wasn't talking about him and Danny?

Even with that hope he still deflated, and for once MJ seemed to regret what she said. "But I see the way he looks at you. No one's ever looked at me that way." Yet she was looking at Shuri that way. 

"The right person will," Peter reassured her knowing he was speaking the truth. "Listen, Rizzo, I know we haven't been the best of friends; but if there's anything I can do."

"Oh, I can take care of myself, and anybody else that comes along," MJ quickly defended herself sensing that she had been caught with her guard down. "You think I don't know what people are saying about me?" It was her favorite line. People may not see her as Rizzo, but they sure talked about her. How odd and cold she could be, or how she tended to be too brash for some people's liking. 

It was why Shuri couldn't like her even if she thought she did, but one last glance over and she was crumbling again. It wasn't acting. 

"Hey!" She called after Peter who had started to walk away at her harsh words, but once he turned she hesitated. "Thanks." It was a start, this was the turning point for Rizzo in the show, but it was also a reminder to her. That not everyone saw her as odd. 

Cindy, a guy, and another girl came on stage at that time all three of them backing away like she was contagious. "That's the girl I was telling you about," Cindy snickered as they started to make an over dramatic circle around MJ before exiting. 

"Hey Patty, why don't you mind your own business," Peter shouted at them, walking to them proudly. "Oh, well, well, Sandy Olsson standing up for the class tramp. I thought you were a good guy?" 

"Maybe, but I think it's more important to be kind."

"I'd rather be good," Cindy spat like fire, her smile still plastered on. 

Peter just shrugged, taking another step closer. "That's what you do when you're unappealing." The entire student section went off howling, 'go off sis,' and other phrases that made no sense to the elderly, unearthly, or uneducated in internet culture people in the Avengers section. 

"I don't need anybody to fight my battles for me," Michelle stated as the three walked off still gawking, "but that was good."

"She had it coming."

"And you were the one that finally gave it to her." She sounded proud, but just as quickly dismissed him standing in place her eyes still fixated on someone. Peter got the message and left. 

The intro, with the classic bum bum bum bum bum, started to "There are Worse Things I Could Do." This was the song that would bring most of the audience to tears if she did it right. 

"There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a girl or two  
Even though the neighborhood  
Thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do."

She just stood. She didn't do anything with her hands or play with her pink jacket, but she didn't need to. There was no denying her voice was captivating enough, and the stillness actually had the audience on the edge of their seats 

"I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do."

Her hips swung naturally as she paced the stage a little, but she really wanted this to be about the words so she didn't move much. 

I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mrs. Right  
Take cold showers every day  
And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true

They could see the anger clenched across her face, heard the pain in her voice, but were mesmerized by how beautiful she still sounded. Shuri wanted to look up and admire her like she had done in rehearsal, and had to grip the car to keep her head down. She wanted to look up and see MJ looking at her, and she wanted to pretend it was real. 

"I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew  
But to cry in front of you  
That's the worst thing I could do."

Her voice grew and then it settled, like a mushroom cloud after an explosion. It went up and up, it exploded with power, and then it powerfully outstretched into the audience. The truth was the worst thing she could do, would be to give up on the person she really liked. 

The scene had changed really quickly along with the lights telling the audience it was supposed to be night and this was Thunder Road. 

"So you guys think you got a winner there, huh?" On the stage there was Greased Lightning, and another black car with flames painted on it. It was really the pink car the girls had used, but Shuri had made a shell for it that could clip on. 

"That's right," she snapped leaning against the car she had actually worked on herself. They were set up on the diagonal so the audience could see both cars. Brad leaned against his as well Liz at his side looking like a freshly plucked sunflower in her yellow get up and re-teazed hair. 

"Well it takes more than a coat of paint to make it at Thunder Road. You guys aren't thinking about changing your mind are you?" 

"No way." She wanted to pretend race him herself, but that was only because she was petty. She still didn't like the way he trailed after MJ, but he had every right to do so if she never turned him down. "Good, because we're racing for Pinks."

"Pinks?" Harley spoke up standing taller from where he stood behind her. 

"Pinks you punk!" Brad sneered, "Pink slips, ownership papers." Harley wasn't the guys biggest fan either, his possessive attitude right now wasn't very far off his real attitude. He laughed to himself before trying to jump on Brad only to be held back by Shuri. 

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it," she mumbled. 

Liz leaned into Brad pulling out a locket from her chest, but then forgetting about it to kiss him very… suggestively. 

"What did she give him?" Cassie asked from the other side of the car wanting to look away but unable to do so. "A lock of hair," Seymour paused to roll his eyes, "from her chest."

"Poor Kenickie," sighing Betty pushed off the car, but then perked up when her eyes caught something on the ground. "See a penny pick it up all day long you'll have good luck." There wasn't much of a chance to show it off though because Seymour brushed by her scoffing as he snatched it. "Give me that!" 

Making his way over to Shuri he held the coin held between his fingertips like he might catch something from it. "Here Kenickie I brought you a little something for good luck."

"Oh, thanks-" they both dropped it, and Seymour apologized trying to help. "It's alright I got it-" Shuri was cut off again as Ned threw the driver's door open and it hit her in the head. She instantly rolled over to her back trying not to laugh at the shrieks coming from her friends

"Putz!" Cooper scolded all of them crowding around her. Honestly it was a little creepy. 

"Zuko she's out cold," Flash said as they all shook her. T'Challa wanted to know if they actually hit her because if so he would thank whoever put that part in. Thinking of all the times she'd beaten him up seemed to make this thought justified. 

"Kenickie, talk to me," Harley stressed, shaking her again. This time it worked because she sat up a little but still seemed a little out of it. 

"Yeah I'm fine- oh," but then she fell back down trying to sit up. Cassie came closer to look her over and shook her head, "you can't drive."

"Really I'm fine, I'm just seeing two of ya right now." Then she fell back down chuckling like she was high on something. By the other car, the Scorpions, were all laughing hysterically, none moving to help though. 

"Hey you want me to drive for you?" Harley asked. It almost slipped his mind that Ned didn't actually hit her. What had she done before to know what a growing concussion would feel like? With her confirmation they all helped her stand, and since Harley now had to go race Cooper helped her over to the other end of the stage where they would stand. 

Once in their cars Brad now sneered at him, and it was easy for Harley to return the look. "Hey, rules are there ain't no rules. To the second bridge and back, and whoever makes it here first wins." 

Just as the cars "started" Peter made it to his hiding spot in the back of the auditorium. Being quiet as he sat on the stairs he pulled his teal jacket closer, it was colder than he thought without the stage lights on him. 

The cars couldn't actually move much, but it was dark so they turned the headlights on, and played racing noises over the speakers with the instrumental version of Greased Lightning. 

Smoke ran over the bottom of the stage as well to give off the appearance of thrown up dust. Their friends were cheering loudly, and the sight of Copper trying to hold up both Shuri and Cassie Made him chuckle. Which did alert the small child who was closest to him, but he just held his finger to his lips and the little boys excitement at seeing him seemed to simmer a little. 

Then Harley's car inched forward just a little bit signalling that he beat Brad. As everyone started to celebrate Tony leaned to Pepper scoffing. "That was the lamest thing I have ever seen."

"It's a highschool musical-"

"All I'm saying is if they would've asked me-"

"Sh!" Nat snapped looking behind at him only to glare. 

The cheering from the kids on stage quieted as a spotlight shined to the very back of the room, and Peter stepped out of the dark onto the aisle they had all taken to get to their seats. 

"Look at me there has to be  
Something more  
Than what they see  
Wholesome and pure  
All so scared and unsure  
A poor man's Sander Dee."

His voice had startled all of them and unanimously all heads whipped around to the back. He still admired his friends who were ad libbing on stage. 

"When they criticize and make fun of me   
Can't they see the tears in my smile  
Don't they realise there's just one of me  
And it has to last me a while."

Cassie noticed him and jumped off the stage running with her arms waving. They met in the center of the room halfway from the back, and still a good distance from the stage. 

"Sandy! He won!" She cheered jumping up and down. Their families were right across from them, so it was hard not to look at them. Being this close though Bucky realized Cassie's wig had switched back to red. When had that happened?

Peter tried forcing a smile, but really couldn't. The nerves rolling in his stomach really helped. This next scene was the one he was most nervous for, now that Harley had confessed and kissed him twice. "Hey what's the matter aren't you happy?" She asked stopping her jumping. 

"No not really Frenchy, but I think I know a way I can be. Will you help me?" He asked. The nerves were justified, he had about three or less minutes to change into the tightest pants probably in New York. 

"Of course, c'mon." Cassie took off even more eager now. Sprinting back down to the stage, but took the side exit that led straight to the changing room where she would have to lay everything out. 

Peter stayed back, and started to sing again

"Sandy  
You must start a new  
Don't you know what you must do  
Hold your head high  
Take a deep breath and cry  
Goodbye  
To Sander Dee."

This time he looked at his family. Smiling slightly as he belted the last note. This might be his favorite song in the show. The first two verses were emotional and vulnerable, but with the last one he was confident. Everyone felt that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "You're the One That I Want" I actually based it off of Grease Live, but took some elements from my schools production as well.
> 
> "We Go Together" is based off the original movie, but sense they're doing a show they obviously bow lol

Mrs. Warren gave her address to the audience about the Rydell seniors, and bored out of his mind Harley made his way over to the quick change tent. 

Betty and Seymour stood outside of the tent like guards, they might as well have been marching back and forth. "Guys can I see-"

"No," the both deadpanned simultaneously. 

He should have expected that. The only people who had been allowed to see Peter in his final costume had been them along with MJ and Cassie. "Your reaction has to be authentic, Harls," Cassie had reminded him earlier. 

All he could think was there's that word again. 

"But I need to ask him-"

"Get lost lover boy," Seymour shooed him off, and forced Ned and Cooper to keep him in place. He was getting antsy, and that was a feeling he didn't like very much. He didn't even notice the guys run on stage goofing off like they had earlier in the show. 

The stage was set like a carnival. A ferris wheel on the backdrop, and one of those booths that you throw things at stretching across the back. 

MJ was hula hooping with Seymour, Betty, and Cassie when Shuri slowly made her way over to them. "Hey Riz, should you be doing that in your condition?" Harley snorted, there was no way a plastic hoop rolling over someone's pregnant belly would hurt a baby. 

"Forget it, it was a false alarm." Shuri seemed like she was about to burst, but restrained herself and instead scurried to MJ's side. "You know, I'll make an honest woman out of ya." The taller girl looked a little scared which Harley thought was good until he heard Mrs. Warren gasp behind him. "She's going off script."

"Listen, that's a line I ain't biten," she started to walk off. He assumed her voice was terse because she was warning the girl to be careful. "It ain't no line."

Those lines had been cut by their director for some reason, but apparently Shuri felt the need to add them back in. She grabbed MJ's hand and spun her back around, praying that she got the message. She did.

Because she pulled her up to her and kissed her, something else that was not in the script. They were all in for it now. 

He then walked on stage hiding amongst most of the extras which was still weird. No one, not even the audience noticed him with the Letterman's sweater replacing the typical jacket. 

"Zuko?" Shuri was the one that spotted him and he made his way forward, and Tony didn't understand why everyone had gasped. One half of them have probably seen this, but Harley looked no different. He still wore his black pants and shirt. Still had his hair styles the same, he only had on a white letterman jacket. 

"You gotta be kidding me? What is this Halloween?" Cooper scoffed being the first to barge up to Harley. 

Ned came next, "when did you get a Letterman's sweater?" How could none of them have noticed their friend was skipping out to hangout with them for track practice. "While you were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track."

"I don't believe it, Danny Zuko... turned jock." Cooper's voice trailed off as he slumped. 

"What are you doing? Deserting us just to win over some dude?" Flash snapped looking dumbstruck like always. That was when Harley pulled them into a side hug all of them facing the audience. "You know, you guys mean a lot to me, but Sandy does too. Besides I don't want to be the same thing all the time. It's boring."

Ignoring his speech Cooper turned to the side only to catch sight of Peter, he tapped Ned who also turned and froze, and he smacked Flash who did the same thing. Finally Harley noticed they weren't paying attention. He was about to lay it down on them, but then he saw Peter as well leaning against one of the booths the other Pink Ladies behind him. 

It took a second longer for it to sink in, but that was Peter. Slowly his eye brows rose as his eyes raked over the boy. He wore red converse, a leather jacket with one sleeve pulled down to expose his shoulder, also showing off the skintight black muscle tank. It had a bit of V neck, but it only hinted at the muscles he had hiding underneath. His hair that had been tamed down for the entire show was let free and piled high on top of his head in wild and unruly curls. The black leather pants suctioned to his legs shaping his sculpted legs, and in Harley's opinion cute butt. 

"Sandy?" Thank God he was supposed to be drooling, or this would be extremely embarrassing. He could try and play this off as acting, but he knew no one in his family would buy that. Peter started to walk forward with ease, much to Tony's amazement. How he was moving in that get up was a mystery. All of the guys and Shuri were still gawking as he stopped in front of them. 

Never before had they seen Peter like this. 

"Tell me bout it… Stud," he drawled out, voice slightly husky lips twisted into a smirk like he knew exactly what he was doing. As the music started Harley fell back Cooper pushing him back onto his feet, but as he stood up Peter threw his jacket off. Now his arms were on full display, but falling again wasn't choreographed. 

He was totally milking it, and on the inside Harley knew this boy was giddy over the fact of acting like someone else. It was why he loved being Spiderman so much. 

"I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!"

He threw off his letterman jacket showing off his own black ensemble, and on electrifying he fell to the ground like being electrocuted. 

For a second Peter turned around looking at the girls, seeming lost and wondering what to do next. Seymour struck a pose rolling his shoulder and the others followed, telling him to be sexy. 

"You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do."

He kicked Harley by shoulder making him stand up. How Harley was acting was how the audience actually felt. Majority knew Peter, and even though they knew this part was coming, this was still more than they expected. Who knew he could act sexy. 

"You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes, indeed."

As they danced around each other, Peter teasing and Harley following like a lost puppy, the audience started to recover. Tony was even starting to uncover Morgan's eyes, even though she was still peeking, until… 

Peter grabbed Harley by the shirt and pressed right against him, noses touching. It was maddening the feeling of his lips being so close, but Peter stepped back quickly like he'd never been there. 

"If you're filled  
With affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way." 

As Peter started to walk away Harley ran after him, but tripped halfway and ended up running on his feet and hands. When he got back into Peter's proximity the boy just touched him and hejumped back like being burned. 

"I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man," Harley sang to Peter who was leaning against the booth. 

"I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied," he responded, voice a little higher. He jumped up on the booth, and stood dangerously close to the edge. 

"I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove," Harley followed him dropping to his knees crawling slowly to the side that Peter stood. 

"You better prove  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside."

Both boys stood up and danced on the counter like surface. Tony had to bite down the urge to bark at both of them to get down. 

"You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes, indeed."

They jumped down and finished out the number dancing around each other on the stage. It wasn't difficult like Hand Jive was, so it was easier to get lost in each other. Plus this time there was no thin barrier standing between them because they were scared to upset the other. 

They ended up at the front of the stage, Peter jumping up to wrap his legs around Harley's waist as their friends struck poses as well. 

"What are we going to do after we graduate?" Seymour asked, and Betty seemed to agree, her eyes going wide. "What if we never see each other again?"

"Oh that'll never happen," Harley shrugged letting Peter come down so he could wrap his arm around his shoulder. "How do you know?"

"How do I know… Wop baba loo wop!" Harley shouted, throwing his hand in the air, and again everyone broke out into a huge dance number. 

"We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever  
As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wah-oooh, yeah!"

Peter wrapped his arms around Harley, and on his other side was Shuri, and on the other side of Harley hung MJ. They strut forward jamming while still singing and holding onto each other. 

"We're one of a kind  
Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shooby doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah."

Next Ned and Betty popped into their semi circle from under their arms, and they were soon followed by Cooper, Cassie, Seymour, and Flash. 

"When we go out at night  
And stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be love."

"Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong," Ned and Betty sang coming forward to bow and curtsy. 

Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom," next came Flash and Seymour singing their part. "Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop."

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo," Cassie and Cooper came next. 

Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy," finally MJ and Shuri ran forward shmying on each other before they both bowed. 

"Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doo  
Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom."

They made a four line formation doing some of the dance moves from throughout the show, and now most of the audience was singing the words. Which was confusing for many of the Avengers who had never seen the movie. It sounded like they were speaking gibberish, how did the kids keep track of the words?

"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom."

*Wop ba-ba lu-mop!" Harley jumped to the front of the stage shouting the odd words, and then pulled Peter forward who finished the phrase for him. "and wop bam boom!" 

"We're for each other  
Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom  
Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh, yeah!"

"We'll always be together!" 

They bowed one more time, and the curtain closed again and as everyone cheered Harley held Peter a little tighter closing the little gap that was between them.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something darlin?" He nodded doe eyes gazing up at him. "Will you go out with me, on a date?"

Peter just smirked. 

Across the stage Shuri and MJ were feeling similar things, but not in the same position. "I meant what I said," Shuri whispered, but it was Michelle who stepped forward and took her hand. "And I meant what I did."

\-----

Hands interlocked tightly Harley had to sprint after Peter who was dragging him through the front hall of the school. They were looking for their family, who shouldn't be hard this hard to find they were huge. 

"See I told you guys!" Cassie's voice poked out through the crowd, and they both turned to see her pointing at them as the Avengers and co stared. "I told them you guys got together backstage, but no one believed me." 

She fell back into her mom's embrace taking one of the many bouquets her step dad was holding. While her dad ruffled her already messy hair, three wigs will do that to you. 

"I should've known the stage has that power over some hearts."

"Tony, stop trying to be poetic," Nat laughed, coming up to them to give each a hug and a bouquet from the whole Barton clan. "You guys were amazing," she turned to Harley specifically, "sorry I doubted your dancing ability."

"I want to know exactly where you learned to move like that?" Sam asked, trying to do the steps he had done. "Maybe you can teach us," Busky added, not embarrassed in the least. 

"Well you'd have to ask this one. He's the one with actual talent, I was just faking it." Peter smacked Harley unable to believe what he was hearing. "Stop talking about my boyfriend like that," he scolded him, only realizing what he said after. 

"I mean-"

But he was cut off by a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"I wanted this for them," Tony reminded himself, turning away to find two in one night was too much. 

Of course that was the chance Morgan decided to take to run forward and tackle their legs bringing them all down to the ground. "You guys were so good!" She laughed un-bothered by the fact that she was partly buried under them. "I want to dance like you guys too!" 

"The car race was so cool-"

"Not it wasn't," Tony deadpanned playfully glaring at Nathaniel who was attached to Cooper's leg. "Shut up uncle Tony!" 

That was when Steve stepped forward to give Harley and Peter the flowers he, Sam, and Bucky had gotten them. "You guys were great. It was a little inappropriate-"

"Shut up boomer!" Morgan cheered repeating the words the teen from the audience had yelled at, but he didn't mind because clearly Morgan thought it was hilarious. Then May pushed through the crowd Harley's mom and Abbie hot on her heels. "Okay, okay, pictures!"

Pictures took at least thirty minutes. Harley and his family, May and Peter, both boys with Tony, then with Pepper and Morgan. Then Shuri and T'Challa, they even got a flustered MJ to join them. Next came the Barton family and Ant families, and finally they had to rangle up all the Pink Ladies and T Birds for pictures. 

"I'm still amazed you're wearing that," Tony said. Gesturing to the leather pants that were starting to cut off Peter's circulation. "Well I don't think I can get them off."

Beside him Harley snaked his arm around his waist. "I wouldn't mind if that was true."

"Only if you keep your hair like that," Peter remarked, touching his curls in front that were glued in place. "I don't think that'll be a problem." 

"So is this your girlfriend?" T'Challa whispered in his sister's ear, but MJ still heard and turned a light pink. Shuri scowled, "brother-"

"I am, it's very nice to see you again your highness." Her answer may have surprised Shuri, but the king himself seemed pleased so she basked in both reactions. "Please call me T'Challa." 

Just as Shuri pulled the taller girl into her side, feeling like she was onstage again, Cassie popped up seeming even more excited. "Guys, can we please do this again next year?" 

"Considering so many of you have hidden talents I would love to watch you do this again." Nat spoke up eyeing Harley, Cooper, and Shuri because they were the ones that shocked them the most. 

"Honey, Those Magic Changes, was absolutely magic," Laura cooed agreeing with Nat coming forward to kiss Cooper who pulled away embarrassed. 

"And your solo Cassie was so sweet and beautiful," Hope stepped forward bumping the girl who was almost as tall as her with her shoulder. "Not to mention Peter, your solo brought Tony to tears."

"They were justified," Tony argued with his wife, "and Harley you have such a confident stage presence. It remind me of myself." He quickly changed the subject, going to give the boy a big hug like he had promised himself. 

"Shuri your number was so entertaining, who knew you could sing like that kid, but the lyrics were a bit-"

"You should have heard the original," she laughed, stopping Steve. "You know that I ain't bragging she's a real-"

"Shuri!" T'Challa hissed, very aware of what she was going to sing for them. She only slumped, and they all realized that Kenickie was a very in character person for her to play. 

"Now we only have to do it five more times," Harley chuckled, but he was looking forward to each show. This was only opening night and it was amazing, so he couldn't imagine what the next ones would bring. Holding Peter's hand and kissing his temple as they fell behind the rest of the Avengers he realized this was going to be the night that he remembered forever. 

The next would continue their journey, but this was definitely the turning point in it. 

Who would have thought it would've taken Grease, a musical at Midtown High, to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the charaters, the music, or parts of the plot.


End file.
